All for the love of a pen
by till-you-smile-again
Summary: Kyouya lost his favorite pen... where could it be? Would this simple device help him in more ways than he thought?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes!

Hello, minna-san! I am till-you-smile-again and this is my first story! Please be kind to me and give me constructive criticism for me to improve my stories! :D Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Kyouya was irritated. Well, why not? His favorite Parker pen was missing, (not that it was costly, mind you) something that holds much sentimental value for him. It was given to him by Fuyumi on his sixth birthday. He has kept it for ten years, and frankly, it has gone hundreds of refills. Fuyumi made sure it was specially crafted for her adorable little brother, his initials crafted into it with no less than 24 carat gold and it had a sleek design. It was perfect. Kyouya, six years old then, liked it, since it made him feel powerful, important. That is the reason he'd rather look for it than ask the company for a new one. It was part of him, his childhood. Now it's missing.

He sighed. He'd been looking for it all day, to no avail. He'd searched his bag, the corridors, his room, everywhere he'd been since the day it was lost, which was yesterday. Still, he hasn't found it. He made a mental note to check the school grounds later on his way to his limousine. He doesn't like writing with other pens, so his notebook will be untouched until he finds it...

_Now where would I leave that pen? I keep it all throughout my childhood and now I lose it..._ Kyouya sat on his favorite spot in the club room where he'd usually do his computations on the club funds._ Perhaps Haruhi has an idea... she did clean up the room yesterday... I must ask her when she comes later. _Suddenly, Kyouya's reverie was broken by an all too familiar voice: Tamaki's.

"Kyouya, Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted with all his might. _God, what is it... My pen..._"Kyouya, has Haruhi arrived yet?" _No, and I wish she had. _"No, Tamaki. As you see, there are no other people here aside from the two of us..."Kyouya was suddenly cut by Tamaki's shrill voice. "My daughter, oh where could she be? Ah, what if something happened to her? Father must act at once!" Tamaki said dramatically. "Kyouya, call your private police! My daughter is in danger!" _Seriously, Tamaki... You love her only as a daughter? A girl like her... _Kyouya was surprised at his own thoughts, just what was that right now? However, he didn't show any emotion at all. Well, he's just born like that... "Tamaki. Haruhi's probably in the library right now. Calm down." Tamaki's eyes widened at Kyouya's words. "Eh, really, mommy?! Oh, I must find my lovely daughter at once!" _Well, Tamaki, if that's all you really feel for Haruhi, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me having her...more than what you call me, a mother. _Tamaki waltzed out of the room then shouted at the top of his lungs "I'm coming for you, my dear Haruhi!"

Kyouya plopped down on the sofa behind him. _Perhaps my mind will clear up after I sleep. After that, I'll be in better condition to look for my pen... Wish Haruhi was here, so she could help me... _Kyouya's eyes widened at his own thoughts. _Oh, God. What was that right now? Ugh, I do need sleep._

He took off his glasses and put them down on the table. He laid down on the sofa and made himself as comfortable as possible. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of club profits, his pen, and Haruhi...

~//////////////////////////////////////////////////////~

Haruhi bent down to pick a shining object on the floor. She was on the way to the club, and took a different route, just to explore. There was still an hour before club activities started, and she had no assignments to do. She was happy. But what was this? "Eh, whose pen could be this?"

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, everone!! So, how was it? I plan this to be at least a three shot.. depending on how fast the story is.. :D please review so I can improve my stories!


	2. Tea and Glasses

* * *

Oh, thanks for all the reviewers! You have all been kind! Please be patient with me, I know that these chapters are short... I'm still just learning :D And, also thanks to the people who alerted this story. :D Thank you so much!

Oh, ah. Italics are thoughts... I forgot to tell. heehee, ..

DISCLAIMER: I wish they were mine. **WISH.**

On with the story!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Haruhi bent down to pick a shining object on the floor. She was on the way to the club, and took a different route, just to explore. There was still an hour before club activities started, and she had no assignments to do. She was happy. But what was this? "Eh, whose pen could be this?"_

Haruhi's eyes narrowed and her lips puckered up, forming a pout._ Eh, "O.K?" What kind of inscription is that? I mean, carving "O.K." in gold on a fancy pen? I don't understand these rich people at all. _She rolled her eyes. Carelessly, she slipped the pen into her pocket and checked her watch. "Better ask about the pen later..." Haruhi made a mental note to herself to ask host club and the customers later. _Still lots of time... I'd better see Kyouya-senpai... Eh? Why did I think of that? Eh...Ah, yeah, debt! I should go there now... I still need to check the tea and coffee... Oh, well._

Haruhi walked slowly, enjoying the scenery. Since it was where she usually passed, her clients were not there, waiting for her, or "him" to pass. _Mm, it's nice here...very serene. _She smiled the kind of smile boys would kill just to see on their special girls' faces. As she walked, she recited in her head lines she remembered from Romeo and Juliet over and over again. "_Oh, Romeo, where art thou?" _

_Ah, here's the club room... I wonder if anybody has arrived... I hope it's not the twins..._Warily, Haruhi stepped into the exquisite room. Walking over to the kitchen, she scanned the room for any misplaced items. She noticed a notebook and a pair of glasses on a sidetable beside a sofa facing away from her. _Eh? Kyouya-senpai's glasses and notebook? What is it doing there? He wouldn't leave it, would he? Why-_ Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Haruhi didn't notice the pen she picked up earlier fell to the floor. Her eyes darted to to the sofa that was now beside her. _Eh?! Kyouya-senpai?! _

Her cheeks reddened, and she averted her gaze to the painting on her other side. However, all her efforts failed, since she couldn't keep her eyes off him for more than five seconds. _Ah. He looks nicer without glasses... why can't he just wear contacts? _Haruhi smiled and walked nearer to Kyouya. Unfortunately, she slipped on the pen she dropped, and her hand accidentally shoved a teacup. The Ginori cup broke and Haruhi's arm landed on just where the shattered pieces were. "Ah!" Haruhi cringed, her right arm was bleeding and her ankle hurts. _God, who knows what Kyouya will do..._ She shut her eyes in pain...

Suddenly, strong arms held her and helped her sit upright. "Haruhi, what happened? Kyouya (who was wearing his glasses now) said as calm as he could. Fear was visible in his eyes, but Haruhi was in too much pain to notice. "Stay here!" Kyouya ran to the storage room and rummaged for the first aid kit. _Haruhi... what could've happened? Ah, here it is.._ Kyouya ran as quickly as he could back to Haruhi, worrying all the short time he ran. "Haruhi. Take your coat off." He said as serious as he could. "But, but senpai..." Haruhi protested. "Please, Haruhi, please." Kyouya said with as much authority that he can muster. This shocked Haruhi, but the she knew she shouldn't defy his authority.

Slowly, Haruhi unbuttoned her blue coat which was slowly turning purple because of the bleeding. She wore a camisole underneath, but this was all irrelevant to Kyouya. (A/N: Don't tell me you'd still get distracted by that if the girl's bleeding!) _Thankfully it's only her arm and it isn't too deep..._Kyouya started cleaning her wound, looking at Haruhi every now and then checking if she is cringing. Apart from the sting of the alcohol, Haruhi seemed to be fine about everything else. In fact, she was distracted by Kyouya's hands wrapping the cloth around her arm. _We're_ s_o close...Kyouya-senpai is actually helping me... _There was this weird warm feeling in her heart that she couldn't explain.

Kyouya finished applying first aid. "Now, Haruhi, tell me what happened." He said, his face serious. He was stoic again. _She's seen too much of my emotions... Why wasn't I able to keep them inside me? _"I-I'm sorry, senpai. I just tripped and then my arm fell onto the broken teacup..." Haruhi said, who now seemed very interested in the floor tiles. "160,000 yen added to your debt, Haruhi."

He said, without another glance at Haruhi. He turned and walked briskly. _Why did you do that, you idiot? Now she thinks you're heartless._ Kyouya bit his lip. Making the girl you like fear you hurts.

"Wait, senpai!" Haruhi shouted. She grabbed his arm, and he turned to look back at her. There was pain in his eyes. Haruhi saw it too clearly, the pain in his eyes stung her like the alcohol did. _Kyouya-senpai..._

_~///////////////////////////////////////~_

The door creaked open and light blinded, as always. It was the same scene as the first time Haruhi entered the Third Music Room, except this time it was Tamaki and the twins entering. Apparently, they had been fighting all day long about Haruhi's whereabouts. Tamaki had been looking for Haruhi all afternoon, and it quite has developed into a "Who can find Haruhi first? Game!". Finally, they would find what they were looking for... and the roses fell to the ground, and the blinding light wasn't so blinding anymore, and VOILA!

"Kyouya, have you- Ha-Haruhi?!?!" All hell broke free.

* * *

Ooh! Another chapter! heehee. Oh, I have to inform you, readers, that I will be not updating until Wednesday... Exams, y'know?. heeeheee., I need to study. Until then, please be patient!

How was it? Tell me, so I can correct my mistakes...

Ah, is there any name for the cloth Kyouya was wrapping around Haruhi's arm..? y'know, that white strip that looks like thick tissue paper.(haha, I can't think of any other dsecriptions..) PLEASE, tell me!


	3. Who will be your queen, Shadow King?

I'm back! Finally! Oh, I am so happy! this is the longest chapter I have ever made!

Though I was sick when I typed this out, so if you see some mistakes, please tell me.

Thank you to everybody who favorited this story, put it on story alert, and reviewed. Thank you all so much! You make me so happy!

Thank you to DynamicDuo 911, have-a-cookie, and syrup in da car. GAUZE! oh, something to add to my vocabulary. I'll never forget!

And to Scherherazade, I thank you for being a very supportive reader!

**DISCLAIMER: I never owned OHSHC. It hurts, really, but it would be bad if it were mine, people. Thank Bisco Hatori.**

On with the story!

_

* * *

_

_Flashback: The door creaked open and light blinded, as always. It was the same scene as the first time Haruhi entered the Third Music Room, except this time it was Tamaki and the twins entering. Apparently, they had been fighting all day long about Haruhi's whereabouts. Tamaki had been looking for Haruhi all afternoon, and it quite has developed into a "Who can find Haruhi first? Game!". Finally, they would find what they were looking for... and the roses fell to the ground, and the blinding light wasn't so blinding anymore, and VOILA!_

"_Kyouya, have you- Ha-Haruhi?!?!" All hell broke free._

Tamaki's perfect blue eyes widened in terror. _Kyou-Kyouya... with Haruhi... camisole... ruffled hair...camisole... crooked glasses... CAMISOLE! _Hikaru and Kaoru blushed the deepest shade of red possible, and decided to get out of the room for a while. By this time Haruhi had ran to the changing room, and Kyouya has changed his emotion from pained to blank.

"What were you and Haruhi doing? Why was she wearing only a camisole? Why is your hair ruffled and your glasses crooked? Why-" Tamaki would have said more, but Kyouya cut him. "Curse you and your foul thoughts, Tamaki." Kyouya strode casually to the Victorian chair nearest him, all the while thinking about Haruhi and how she might be thinking about him now. Tamaki, on the other hand, was growing shiitake and button mushrooms in his corner. _Mommy and Haruhi... _

Meanwhile, Haruhi was in the dressing room, contemplating on Kyouya's expression earlier. She couldn't help but wonder why Kyouya was in pain. _Pain... was it really pain? He always bottles up his feelings...Was it that painful that he couldn't hide it anymore? _She leaned on the cream walls of the dressing rooms, exhausted. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru peeped inside the club room, and grinned. "Ah, Kyouya-senpai. What did you do to Haruhi? Ehhh?" Kaoru's eyes glinted with mischievousness, and was that anger on Hikaru's? "Nothing illegal or immoral, as you think." came Kyouya's reply, harsher than usual. "Oh, sure~~!" the twins said in unison. Kaoru smiled and Hikaru's anger faded. Then to the direction of the dressing room they ran. "Ha~ru~hi~~~! Let's play!" At this Tamaki stood up immediately and started his "how dare you harass Haruhi, you evil twins!" speech all while running around. "Haruhi! Do not fear! Father shall save you from these evil twins!"

The door opened again, and Mori with Hunny on his shoulder came in casually. Hunny jumped down from Mori's shoulders. "Hello, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan! Hello, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!!! Ne, do you want to eat cake with me?" Hunny said, flashing his all too cute signature smile. "Eh, Takashi... you... do you smell that?" he said in a quieter and more wary voice. "Blood." was all Mori said.

Tamaki and the twins stopped running around and looked around, terrified. Until Tamaki caught sight of a certain purplish coat. _HARUHI! _Immediately, he ran to the dressing room as fast as his legs could take him._ Too long, too long! What if she's passed out from blood loss? Oh, God! _

The dressing room door suddenly opened, and Haruhi opened her eyes from surprise. Tamaki had fallen down right on top of Haruhi, and everybody looked scandalized. She was still only in a camisole, after all. " Senpai, you pervert! Walking in like that!" Haruhi said in a voice as scary as the deepest part of hell, pushing Tamaki off her. Her fiery eyes were on Tamaki, and everybody's eyes were on her. She stood up quickly.

"But-but.. I thought you... were hurt... whaaa! You REALLY are hurt!" Tamaki said, staring at Haruhi's now-bleeding arm. " It was fine until you fell down on me, senpai! I just wounded myself! You just wasted Kyouya-senpai's efforts!" Kyouya smirked, proud of himself. "Haruhi, sit down. I'll dress it again for you." He reached for the gauze and started his first aid again. Everybody just looked on, except for Tamaki who was now surrounded by all types of mushrooms. _I- I thought...Is it so wrong __to care for my daughter? Oh... _

Haruhi smiled at Kyouya who was now finishing rolling the gauze around her arm. " Thank you, Kyouya-senpai. I'll just clean up the shards." She started off towards the dressing room. _Sigh... he had to do it again... His efforts were wasted... but I guess, I guess he isn't an egoist after all. _She smiled fondly at her memories, when she saw Kyouya at the commoner mall.

"Kyou-chan, what happened to Haru-chan?" asked Hunny. "She wounded herself earlier, and I dressed her wound. That's why she was only in a camisole. I did nothing at all. It was for her own good, her clients wouldn't like..." but Tamaki cut in with an overly dramatic voice. " Oh, mommy, you did such a heroic thing! Very caring and responsible of you, mommy! So, I shall reward you! You shall be King of The Week!"

" Tamaki, Tamaki. It was for her own..." Tamaki dragged him to the chair where he usually sat when welcoming customers. He pushed him onto it and beamed. " You are King of The Week, Kyouya! You get to sit in my chair! Isn't that exciting?" Tamaki seemed like a little boy in a candy shop. "What's so exciting about sitting in this chair, Tamaki?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Kyouya. You also get to plan all of next week's activities... and nobody can reject them. Even me." Tamaki said in an almost seductive voice. Kyouya was surprised, but he hid all of his emotions. "Nobody can reject?" he asked triumphantly. "Nobody can reject." Tamaki said, innocent of the upcoming horrors Kyouya was planning in his mind.

Haruhi came out of the dressing room, fully dressed. She walked over to the shards , humming for no reason at all. After she cleaned up the shards, she walked to where the hosts were. Suddenly, she saw Kyouya sitting in Tamaki's chair and Tamaki standing over him like Kyouya."Ehm, senpai? What's happening?" But instead, Kaoru replied. " Kyouya-senpai is King of The Week, Haruhi. He gets to sit on Tono's chair and plan next week's activities and no one is allowed to refuse. Ah, Haruhi. It's almost time." Everybody stood in their normal places, except Kyouya and Tamaki.

The door opened, and light blinding stunned. It was preparation enough for the seven bishonen inside, as the fangirls would call them. Roses swirled, and Lo! The heavens opened! The angels sang, and happiness was everywhere.

Or so Kyouya's clients would say. For their beloved was in the middle, like he was a god. Perfect, charming, princely. Their squealed at the sight, and Kyouya stood up and reached his hand out.

Everybody was shocked, was Kyouya okay? But then, Kyouya is Kyouya. Actions unpredictable, always spontaneous.

"Irasshaimase, hime!" and the clients almost reached the sky, hearing these words from Kyouya himself, words that they thought he would only say in their dreams. And hundreds of girls poured in, trying their best to be ladylike for their selected hosts.

"Tea, my princess?" Tamaki said to the girl beside him, smiling his princely smile. " Thank you, Tamaki-senpai." the girl managed to say in spite of all her blushing. One girl a with a little more confidence than her then spoke up meekly. "Ahm, Tamaki... why was Kyouya sitting in your chair earlier?" At this Tamaki smiled and looked over to Kyouya's side, where almost half of the clients were. He laughed silently, happy for Kyouya who seemed satisfied to him. He turned his attention back to the ladies in his company, definitely fewer than yesterday. "Excuse me, ladies. I will be back shortly." Then to the middle of the room he walked casually. "Attention, ladies." Everybody stopped their chatter and looked at him. "As Vice President of the Host Club for this week, I have an announcement to make. There will be a small change in the club starting today, Friday, until next week's Friday, Kyouya will be temporary Club President. If anyone wants to ask questions, just approach me. Thank you, ladies." Kyouya's clients then started to compliment him and wished him well. "Ah, excuse me, Tamaki-senpai!" one of Kyouya's clients called. Tamaki turned around to look at her and he strode over to where she was. "Yes, princess?" "Uhm, I wonder, why did you suddenly decide to have Kyouya become president?"she asked. All of the ladies looked at Tamaki, and he smiled yet again. " This is a little reward for Kyouya, since he was a hero to Haruhi earlier when he was wounded. If you observe carefully, Haruhi is extra careful in his movements, lest his wound opens up again. Kyouya was the one who dressed his wound. He was truly heroic, so we must honor this, right, Kyouya?"

"Ah, Tamaki, it was just the right thing..." and Kyouya's reply was yet again cut, this time by the ladies squeals of "MOE!" and the fires of passion surrounding them. Haruhi found herself stared at by ladies blushing, giggling and whispering among themselves. But her confusion turned to surprise when she heard an all-too familiar powerful motor.

"Ho~ho~ho~ho!!!" came Renge's familiar laugh. "Oh, Kyouya and Haruhi-kun! So exciting I can eat three more bowls of rice!" she squealed in delight. "Will their love prosper in spite of it being forbidden? Kyaa! Oh, so lovely!" and the powerful motor began to descend, overpowering Renge's laugh.

"Kyaa! Kyouya-senpai~~~!" He rolled his eyes and looked at Haruhi who was talking to her equally excited clients. For the rest of the day, he found himself explaining to extremely excited fangirls._ Tamaki, that idiot. Now I can do nothing but extend my patience. Just keep calm, this is good for the business. _

* * *

Haruhi walked around the room, looking around if shemissed any place. She had just finished cleaning up the room, and she was really exhausted. She had been explaining to her clients all day about her relationship with Kyouya. She sat down on the sofa nearest her, where Kyouya was sleeping earlier. The thought of this made her smile. Then, she saw a black pen in front of her. _Eh? The pen I saw earlier? Oh, it must have fallen down... _She bent down to pick it up, but she forgot that she had a wound and her reckless movement made it hurt. Sharply, she inhaled, and she screamed in pain. _Darn, I forgot._

_"_Haruhi, are you okay?" Kyouya appeared out of nowhere. Surprised, Haruhi looked at him and pocketed the pen.(Oh, he almost saw it!) " Ye-yes, senpai." She stood up and picked her bag up. " Ah, don't move so quickly. It will hurt if you do that" Kyouya said, looking at her intently. Then he turned to leave. "Sure, senpai... Senpai!" Haruhi called. Kyouya stopped walking and looked back. "Yes, Haruhi?" "Ah, senpai... are you okay? I-I mean, is anything wrong?" she said, blushing. Kyouya was surprised that he did not reply for 5 seconds. Then he smiled slightly. "Yes, Haruhi. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it." _She asked... but why? Was it about my expression earlier? But, she cared... _

Kyouya smiled his best smile that day. As he sat in his limousine and Haruhi walked home, he could feel a certain kind of happiness he hasn't felt in a long time. _I'm going to see Ranka tomorrow. Perfect. An opportunity to see Haruhi._ As he realized his thoughts, he smiled. _I'm in love with Haruhi. And I'll do whatever it takes to capture her heart. _

* * *

_I forgot to ask about this pen._ Haruhi thought, staring at the pen. _Sleek and perfect, like Kyouya-senpai..._she smiled. Then she realized. _Eh? Like Kyouya-senpai? Ah, he's just helpful, naturally you'd remember. Ah, I wonder what kind of activities he has planned for this week? I wonder... oh, amusing pen, it reminds me so much of Kyouya-senpai. _She giggled, and she started doing her homework for the day. For some reason, she used that pen.

She smiled her best smile that day, and little did she know of how happy she made the owner of the pen she was using.

* * *

And... how was it? oh, so happy for Haruhi! :D and they both smiled their best smiles!! so... I feel a little better now. :D

Kyouya almost saw his pen! But it was because of the pen they had that moment. last time haruhi slipped on it.

yeah, it is powerful. aiee..

Tell me how was it, kay? I really appreciate your reviews!

and... next chapter Kyouya will go to Haruhi's house!

I think this story will be about eight chapters, I don't know... It's hard to connect events to a pen...

Next update will be Saturday! (or Sunday., depending if I'm well.) :D


	4. Phase 1: Impress

Hello, everybody! So here's the newest chapter of all for the love of a pen... I know it's a little later than promised... oh, and I spaced it out to make it easier to read! (It was suggested.) '

I added some cute moments ... something that probably Kyouya'd never do... Wah! I just wanted something really sweet...

Anyway, thank you for your patience! If Kyouya is a little OOC... I don't even know. sigh.'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH. SO SAD.**

ON TO THE STORY!3

_

* * *

_

_She walked along cheerfully, her hands swinging slightly. Her white sundress looked perfect on her and her long brown hair swayed with the wind. _

_Lovely, that is what she is. Every now and then she'd look up to her companion, a raven-haired bespectacled boy. They were silent, but it was the kind of_

_ silence you'd enjoy, where no words are needed and their eyes say it all: They're happy together._

_The boy seemed busy classifying the plants around him. He broke the silence every now and then, telling the girl what king of flower she seemed _

_interested in. "That's a jonquil. It's a kind of daffodil."he said, amused at the girl. "Eh, really? It's pretty!" the girl said, never taking her eyes off the _

_flower. She bent down to look at it closely. The boy did the same and stared at the girl. "Haruhi..."_

_"Yes, Kyouya?" she turned from the flower to look at him straight in the eye. Her head was tilted slightly, distracting the boy. But he just smiled slyly _

_and reached for the daffodil behind her and offered it to her. The girl smiled and reached for the flower, but suddenly, the boy moved forward, giving her a_

_ peck on the lips. The girl was shell-shocked, but before she can even blink the kiss was over. The boy stood up and the girl pouted childishly. Rising, her _

_cheeks turned pink and she started to run after him. "Kyouya, how dare you!"He laughed and ran away backwards looking at her. "So slow, Haruhi!" He _

_ran towards her and hugged her. Laughing, she stopped running and eased into his neck. "Mmm."She sighed. He smiled and held her closer. "If I could _

_spend every day with you like this... I love you so much, Haruhi."_

_"I love-"_

Riiiiing!

Kyouya opened his eyes slowly. _Ugh. Damn clock! It's only 7:00... _He pushed the snooze button angrily and closed his eyes, hoping to dream

again. Slowly, he felt sleep creeping back up..

_Damn! I have to see Ranka today! _He jumped out of bed, grabbed his towel and ran to the bathroom. _Ugh. It's not like I'd do that when I get with_

_ with Haruhi. _He thought of his dream. _Well, I'm sure I'll get with Haruhi, I got the best plan... I mean, it's too cheesy. I'd probably just take her to _

_dinner. That's Tamaki's attitude back there... Ah, well. It's just a dream... Not necessarily it will be how things will happen..._

10 minutes later, he finished bathing. For some reason, he took 20 minutes longer than he usually did when dressing up. Finally, he decided to

wear a black shirt and white pants. Drying his hair, he looked at his clock. _8:00 am. Wow, an hour earlier than usual. Haruhi must be up by this time._

Silently, he walked to the dining area. The maids whispered while working and the chefs crammed. Well, he was early today. "Sumire, tell the

chefs to prepare ootoro and wrap it up nicely."he whispered to the maid. "Yes, Ootori-sama." she walked to the kitchen quickly, thinking up of

what reason Kyouya would give ootoro to someone.

_~/////////////////////////////////////////////~  
_

It was 9:00 am. Kyouya stepped out of the sleek black limousine and walked up the stairs leading to Haruhi's house, a bouquet of flowers in one

hand and a nicely wrapped box in one hand. Putting the box down, he knocked gently and put on his best hosting smile. _I hope she's here... Oh, _

_idiot. I'm getting pictures of her, of course Ranka made sure she's not here. I'll just wait for her... then just look. _

_"_Yes?" Ranka's head popped out of the door. "Oh! Kyouya! You're so early! Come in, come in!"he said, leading Kyouya to the table in the middle

of the living room. "This is for you, Ranka-san" he said, giving the flowers. "and this is for Haruhi."he said, giving the nice blue box. Oh, so kind of

you, Kyouya! Thank you! So, what kind of pictures do you need this time, Kyouya? Just make sure the blond pervert doesn't drool over

them!"Ranka said, pouting at Tamaki's image in his head.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps pictures when she was still a little girl... About five to eleven years..." he replied. "Oh, of course! I take lots of pictures of her,

she's so cute!" Ranka walked over to a shelf and got a box. He put the box on the table and sat down. Kyouya eyed the box smiling, it contains

so many pictures of Haruhi. "Here! This is from when she turned six, and...Oh! Here's something from her elementary graduation day... This is from

her first day of school.."Ranka went on and on, telling about each picture. Kyouya picked them up one by one and smiled secretly. _She's cute _

_here... and she looks so happy here... _

Until 10 am, Kyouya just listened to Ranka's stories and looked at Haruhi's pictures. By that time, he had quite a lot of pictures. Some he plan to

keep for himself... "Kyouya, thank you for the flowers! And I'm sure Haruhi would enjoy the ootoro! Oh, if every boy was like you, I'd never worry

for my Haruhi!"Ranka said while waving him goodbye. "No, thank you, Ranka-san. Ah, I must be going. Good day."_Not exactly what I planned... but _

_I impressed Ranka. Phase 1 complete._

Ranka waved him goodbye and he entered his limousine. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello, Tamaki? The beach? Well, I'll think about it. Why can't

I just say yes? I'm president, remember? I'll think. Yeah. Talk to you later." He closed his phone and looked out the back window. The limousine

was pretty far already, but he still can see the apartment. _Oh, Haruhi. I left just in time._ He smiled at Haruhi's figure carrying grocery bags.

Perhaps the beach isn't such a bad idea after all. Besides, the new manor his father have had built needed testing. _Perfect. I'll be sure to impress _

_Haruhi tomorrow._

_~/////////////////////////////////////////////~  
_

Haruhi finished arranging the goods she bought into their proper shelves. "Haruhi, you're such a good daughter! Here, you should eat your

favorite! It's a gift from Kyouya!" Ranka said in a dramatic, Tamaki-like voice. "Eh? He was here?"she asked, her head tilted to the right. Carefully,

she lifted the blue box and unwrapped it. Her doe eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open. Silently, she giggled. "Ootori. My favorite." she

said. Ranka looked at her surprised. "Haruhi, did you mean ootoro?" "Eh? But that's what I said."she replied cheerfully. She pulled her homework

towards her and started eating the ootoro, smiling. _Oh, here's the O.K. pen. Heehee, it really reminds me of Kyouya._ Giggling to herself, she started

working on her maths.

The phone rang. "Hello, senpai? Eh? The beach? Well... okay. Yeah. Kyouya-senpai would probably add to my debt if I don't come. Well, see you

tomorrow." Carefully, she put the receiver down. "Dad, I'm going out tomorrow!" she called. _I'm so happy. I don't know why... mmm, I should thank_

_ Kyouya-senpai for this ootoro. It's really good. _

_So, what to pack? _

* * *

Yay! They're going to the beach! But the pen did not do something to make them closer this time...

Nah, It'll do something better next time.

I'm so excited! I decided to make it longer now, so I can cover Kyouya's plans for the week! :D

Haruhi said OOTORI. That's an old plot. sigh. It just seemed nice. Isn't Kyouya sweet? and determined, and assured...(goes on to dreamland)

OH! OH! What do you think of his dream???? kyaaa! tell me , kay??

...pout. do you have any ideas on how the pen can intervene? tell me, please! :D

So, that's all! Next installment: Friday!

~:D~


	5. Phase 2: Getting Closer

Minna-san! I'm back! aah! I'm sorry, I know it's so late.. :(

Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

... I know last chapter was pretty boring... so... this chapter is pretty eventful (haha,)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

ON TO THE STORY~!~!~!

_

* * *

_

_So... a walk by the beach and a motorboat ride, probably. I can pretend I need her help or discuss her debt so she wouldn't feel weird about it. But __anyway, I have an edge, I don't even know if I should feel sorry about her getting the wound or be extremely happy about it. Hah. _Kyouya picked his notebook up and reached into his pocket. _I should take notes... Damn, where's my pen? _He tried both pockets, his bed, his cabinet, then it hit him._Ugh. Kyouya, you idiot! _Feeling stupid he grabbed a Cross pen from his pencil case in the drawer and slid it into his pocket. _Damn, I feel wrong. __Better find my pen..._

* * *

"Iie, Haruhi! Not that one! You'll look terrible!!!" Ranka shouted in distaste. Haruhi sighed. "Dad, I can't wear that..." she said, motioning to the pink dress her father held in one hand. "people will get suspicious."she said matter-of-factly. Throwing in some basic necessities, Haruhi smiled at her bag then grimaced when she realized how heavy it was. Suddenly, she caught sight of her notebook. _Ah, yeah! I have to make a poem for Literature ... Maybe I'll have more inspiration when I'm at the beach..._She grabbed her notebook and picked up the nearest pen. _Ah, the O.K. pen. How amusing._ She giggled to herself, causing Ranka to look at her suspiciously. Then a knock came.

"Haruhi~! We came to get you~~~!"the twins shouted in unison. "Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru. A little bit, eh? Haruhi's almost done." Ranka said. He motioned for them to come in. "Hi, Haruhi~!" Kaoru said with much happiness. "Ah, Kaoru, just a second!" she shouted as she darted to a room. Hikaru sat himself down, amused. "Tsk, tsk. Looks like Haruhi didn't prepare beforehand."

Few minutes later, Haruhi came out. She shoved her clothes into her bag and smiled. "Ready to go!" she said cheerfully. Somehow, nothing seems to bother her. "Well, goodbye! Kaoru, Hikaru, please keep Haruhi from the blonde pervert!" Ranka called as they walked out the door. The twins simply laughed and Haruhi smiled.

"Are we the only ones to go there?" Haruhi asked curiously. "Yeah, Haruhi... so let's choose your swimsuit!!!"they said, to Haruhi's horror. The twins grinned evilly, and suddenly a box was on their laps. "No!" Haruhi screamed, but too late, for the twins were already picking out swimsuits. "This one! It won't emphasize your lack of chest..." "No, Kaoru! That's a terrible color! This one is better!" "That will emphasize her lack of chest, Hikaru..." Then their eyes glowed. "This one." they said. By this time Haruhi was crouching at the limousine's other end. "NOOOO!" she cried.

* * *

Tamaki was currently busy speaking to Kyouya about his daughter's safety. Certainly, he didn't trust the twins enough. "But what if they do anything to her? My poor daughter, oh, poor Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. Kyouya's brows furrowed. _I would have her with me only if you didn't insist on riding with me. And besides, you woke me up at 7 am, idiot. I'll kill you and the twins if anything happens to Haruhi..._ Kyouya's reverie was broken when a sleek black limousine stopped in front of the mansion. _Haruhi? I thought... _"Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!"Hunny called, beaming happily. "Ah."was all Mori said. "Where's Haru-chan and Kao-chan? Hika-chan?" Hunny asked, his head tilted to one side. "Haven't arrived." Kyouya mumbled, obviously irritated and anxious to see Haruhi. "Eh... too bad. Kyo-chan! Can we come in now?" "Sure. The maids will lead you to your respective rooms." Hunny ran inside the mansion, with Mori following, bringing their bags. "I miss our daughter, Mommy!" Tamaki wailed. Kyouya simply sighed. _Hurry up, Haruhi..._

* * *

Haruhi and the twins have arrived, and Haruhi was quite overwhelmed with Tamaki's antics, hugging her and swinging her around. (If only Tamaki saw Kyouya's face.) "Senpai, stop!"she cried. First the twins, now Tamaki. _Ugh. I hate this... _Kyouya approached them and Tamaki stopped immediately. "Hello, senpai. Thanks for the ootoro. It was nice." Haruhi said quite cheerfully. "Sure, Haruhi. Ah, you should arrange your things. The maids will show you where your rooms are. Hikaru, Kaoru, same goes for you." The trio walked in the mansion. _Well, she seems happy about my gift. Smart thinking, Kyouya. You are an Ootori after all. _Kyouya smirked.

* * *

The Host Club was now at the beach, enjoying the sea breeze. Hunny was playing with the sand, Mori was looking after him, Tamaki was shouting at the twins for harassing his "daughter", the twins were running around holding the swimsuit which Haruhi refused, Kyouya was busy pretending to take notes while looking at Haruhi, and Haruhi was really writing notes. A poem, to be exact. _The waves crash, I long for you, when will you come back? Shall I wait or shall I follow your lonely track?_

"Haha! Faster, Tono!" Kaoru shouted. Haruhi was irked and by this time those three were on her nerves. Controlling herself, she stood up and ran towards the cliff. _I should be able to write there..._

Kyouya was about to follow her but Tamaki suddenly came and babbled to him about what he should arrange for costumes. This went on for fifteen minutes, and Kyouya was irked. He was itching to follow Haruhi up the cliff._ What is she doing there, anyway? "_Should I have that blue or green?" Tamaki asked excitedly. "Green. Yours is blue." Kyouya replied quickly. "Okay, Kyouya! I'll call them!" then Tamaki proceeded to call the tailors. _At last. _Kyouya ran towards the cliff, towering above him. _"Now to see Haruhi."_

_The waves crash, I long for you, when will you come back? _

_Shall I wait or shall I follow your lonely track? _

_Your footsteps I carefully follow, but I can never go farther than this._

_I am sad, I want to see, your face I want to kiss._

Haruhi sighed. She'd been on top of the cliff for about 20 minutes now, but she had only come up with one stanza. _Maybe I should change my topic, longing is a pretty hard subject..._She sighed. The cool air soothed her, and she decided she wanted to see more of the scenery. She stood up and walked over to the edge, carefully. _So peaceful...I can stay here forever..._

Kyouya ran up the cliff, anxious to see Haruhi. From where he was earlier, Haruhi couldn't be seen. _Why would she go alone? _He ran up and there he was, at the top. He quickly found Haruhi, now staring down. _Haruhi? Oh no, oh no, don't jump, don't die! Not yet, no! _"Haruhi!" he called, his voiced tinted with terror, and he ran to her direction. Haruhi was surprised at his voice, and she dropped the pen she was holding, the pen that reminded her so much of Kyouya, the pen that she picked up on a hallway in school. Instinctively, she reached for the pen, but she slipped down, down the cliff. _No! _And her life flashed before her eyes. _No, no! I can't leave Dad yet, no! _And her tears fell down.

_Haruhi! _Kyouya reached, just in time to catch Haruhi. He had an expression of fear, and as he pulled Haruhi up with his hands on her waist, tears fell down from his own ashen ones. He put Haruhi down on the sand, and she held his sleeve, crying, just crying, oblivious to the fact that Kyouya was crying too. He cried silently, thinking why, why would she do that? Was she not happy enough? He wiped his tears away and composed himself. Haruhi sniffed and relaxed._ He- he's... _And the weird feeling came back to her...

Kyouya moved so that his face was level with Haruhi's. "Haruhi, explain yourself." He said, and the authority was back in his expression. "Why? Aren't you happy enough? Is your father not home enough? Are you under lots of pressure-" he said, saying all kinds of things he could think of. "What?" Haruhi's scared expression has turned into confusion. "What are you talking about, senpai?" she said, her eyebrows furrowed. Kyouya's face softened, he sighed in relief. "You're not committing suicide?" he asked, shocked for a moment. Haruhi was also shocked, then she laughed. Her tears came back, but this time, of joy. "No! Of course not! I wont kill myself because I have debt...I just slipped!" she laughed on and on. Kyouya rolled his eyes and slumped down on the sand. "Well, don't think about it. It's almost lunch-"

"Haruhi! Kyouya! It's lunch, let's go! Tamaki called, beaming. Haruhi stood up, took one last look at the scenery then walked slowly. "Senpai, let's go."she said to Kyouya. "I'll follow. You go first."

"Okay. Don't take long, they'll worry. Ah, and senpai, thank you, I thought it was time,but you saved me,so thank you, thank you so much." she said with a grateful look on her face. Then she turned to leave, all the while looking back at Kyouya and the cliff.

Kyouya threw his back on the sand. His hand was on his forehead, and he was calming himself down. _I thought it was that. Goodness, she's gonna kill me. Mm, what's this? _He stood up and reached for the paper beside him. He read it while walking, and he smiled. _Yeah, Haruhi. I do long for you. So now I follow your tracks..._He looked straight on, just enjoying the breeze. He can be calm now, he didn't lose Haruhi.

* * *

It was 5 pm. Haruhi was at the beach, walking near the cliff. She was looking for the pen and her poem. _That pen is not even mine, and my work, oh. _She was quite exhausted, she kept the incident from everybody. All day everybody was pestering her about what she was doing with Kyouya. Thankfully Kyouya was quick to think and was a good liar, (not that he should be good about that.) and had everybody believe it was a discussion about debt._ Where could it be?_

Since lunch ended Kyouya had been watching Haruhi carefully. The incident had been pretty traumatic for him, ironic since he wasn't even the one who almost died. He considered taking notes but gave up on it since his Cross pen felt weird in his hands. _My pen. Either I find it or I'll ask for another pen, a perfect copy... _His eyes darted to Haruhi's direction. _There she is...I'll talk to her... I'll ask for her help.. that ought to be a good excuse..._

_There's the pen! _Haruhi's eyes widened in delight and she reached for it. _Yes! I got it!_ She ran back to her mat and placed the pen inside her notebook. _Good thing I found it... _"Hello, Haruhi." Haruhi turned her head and saw Kyouya. "Oh, senpai! Hello... today was pretty tiring..." "I know. They'd been pestering us all day, and it was hard keeping it from them..." "Now I also owe you my life. Damn. Thank you anyway." she said, giggling. Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Hm. Don't worry. I wont add yet. Or I won't add at all, I can even decrease it, depending on your decision... Haruhi, I need your help." "Eh, help? What for?" "Come with me on a motorboat ride and take pictures of the scenery...we need it for the club album..." "Sure, that seems fun!"she replied quickly. "Good. We'll be back in a flash... Take this camera." he gave her his camera and he put his phone down on her mat. "You don't need that?" Haruhi asked. "I'm expecting a call from a client tomorrow, I can't risk losing it."he replied casually. He was enjoying this, just talking with Haruhi without tension from either side. "Ah, it must be very important..." "Let's go, Haruhi."

* * *

Kyouya and Haruhi had been cruising around the sea for an hour, Kyouya simply maneuvering the motorboat and Haruhi taking pictures of the majestic sunset. It was getting pretty dark, and they had visited several islands even Kyouya never knew about. "How's it coming, Haruhi?" he asked. "It's coming along nice, I've taken lots of pictures already, senpai." she said, happy. Kyouya stopped the boat and looked at the pictures. He seemed satisfied, happy even. "Good, Haruhi. We can go back now." he said, smiling. "Okay.. It's pretty getting dark anyway." Kyouya started the engine but it won't start. "Senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked, worried. "Nothing, Haruhi, it'll start soon." Kyouya lied. After a few more tries Haruhi put her hand on her forehead. "We're out of gas, aren't we?" she said bluntly. Kyouya sighed. He felt so stupid. "Yes, and we're lost." "Cool. Just like Survivor. Call somebody, senpai." "I can't. My phone's on the beach, on your mat." "Oh."

_And I thought with Kyouya-senpai nothing can go wrong... Apparently, everybody can make mistakes every once in a while. _Haruhi sighed. "Let's go to that island, senpai..." she said. Kyouya looked to the island. He sighed. "Let's go." _I feel stupid. Agh. Apparently I enjoyed too much and didn't notice... idiot. At least I'm with Haruhi.._

* * *

Whaa! The pen intervenes! ...but I guess it's partly Kyouya's... wahaha!

whee! This is the longest chapter so far!!

... So happy, so happy!

tell me how was it, kay??

... next chapter will be how the island was and blabla...

heehee. I'll also try to put in some more of the other hosts, I know... :D

SO, that's it!! :D


	6. I'll Keep You Safe, Princess

Yaay! The longest chapter ever!":D

People, forgive me if Kyouya is very OOC. :( VERY!, I tell you.

MY god. I know it took so long. I'm very busy right now, so many projects and all.

Thank you for your patience! And to everybodt who commented, favorited and put on story alert this fic! I love you all!

:D So, just sit back and enjoy an OOC Kyouya. haha... Well, of course he was himself most of the time, but the very important moments I put in, I'm not so sure. SIGH

**DISCLAIMER**: SADLY, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE. BUT I AM PROUD OF THAT!

ON TO AN OOC KYOUYA!

* * *

"Achoo!" Haruhi sneezed for the umpteenth time. It was 8 pm, and to make matters worse, she was in a remote island. With no fire. For some reason, the wood wouldn't light up. And worse, the wind felt like it was gonna blow all the trees away. "Achoo! Oh, mother in heaven...where could Kyouya-senpai be?" Exhausted, she scooted nearer and leaned on the tree nearest her.

The said raven-haired boy walked back to the shore, carrying coconuts in his arms. For some reason, he had scratches on his leg, bumps on his head, and a scowl on his face. He felt stupid and he felt his pride shrink. _Ugh. I'll make sure to bring my phone anywhere from now on. Idiot._

**FLASHBACK!!!**

He walked carefully down the jungle. The animals didn't scare him, yet he kept his awareness high. His glasses glinted with the moonlight. He looked like a god, undaunted, impervious. Nothing can stop him. Not when his princess was waiting.

His raven hair was slightly ruffled, and he walked like the jungle floor was a hallway. He looked up every now and then, checking for available resources. His princess was on the beach, cold and hungry, that he is aware of. That is the fact fueling him, strengthening his desire to find the things he need.

Suddenly, he heard a scraping noise behind him. He looked back, searching for whatever made the noise. His eyes found nothing. He continued walking. But the noise continued, this time getting nearer and nearer. He walked quicker but still calm, scanning his surroundings again. Still, nothing. But-

"Agh!" he cringed as he tripped on a tree root. But he didn't fall all the way down, instead, he bumped on a tree. A coconut tree. He blinked his confusion away and composed himself. There was complete silence except for the crickets and the birds chirping. He sighed in relief. But no, Kyouya, not yet...

One...

Two...

Three...

Bump, bump, bump, bump. Four coconuts fell down on an unsuspecting Kyouya. He pressed his head (now bumpy) in pain. "Oh..." he muttered, dazed. Finally, his senses came back. "Damn tree..." and he aimed a kick in anger.

"Ow!" he cried as the fifth coconut fell. He slumped down on the jungle floor, his head in his hands. "Haruhi..." When he was fine again, he picked two of the coconuts which he now had an aversion to. _At least this will help... no pain, no gain. _

**END FLASHBACK!!!**

Kyouya looked over to Haruhi who was busy rubbing two pieces of wood. "Achoo!" he heard. _Oh, no, not a cold..._ He walked over to where she was, seeing that she was shivering. He sat beside her and lay the coconuts down. "Haruhi... I found us food." he said. "Oh, hi, senpai." came Haruhi's small reply. He bit his lip. "Haruhi, I'm sorry you have to go through this ordeal, but don't worry, they'll find us soon, I'm sure." he stated, hoping to cheer her up a bit. "Yes, senpai, I'm sure too... Achoo!" She sniffed, and she hugged herself. Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed. _God, this is all my fault._

He took his shirt off and offered it to Haruhi. "Wear this, Haruhi." he said, not taking his eyes off her. "Oh, no, senpai! You might get a fever..." "Haruhi, I won't have you absent tomorrow. I better get a fever than have both of us sick by the time we get home. That way, we won't lose so much profit. Do you want me to add to your debt again?" he said tactfully, but deep inside he just wants to hug Haruhi and keep her warm. _This is the best way I can express it... without her getting suspicious. _Haruhi bit her lip and put the shirt over her own. "Thanks, senpai. You've done so much for me today..." "Yes, so you better go to school tomorrow, Haruhi." he said while looking at the waves crashing on the beach. _The waves crash, I long for you, when will you come back? Shall I wait or shall I follow your lonely track? Your footsteps I carefully follow, but I can never go farther than this. I am sad, I want to see, your face I want to kiss. _He ran Haruhi's poem on his mind over and over again.

Haruhi smiled. "Sure, senpai." She began rubbing the wood again, to no avail. "That won't work, Haruhi. The wood is wet." he said, quite amused. "Did you find any dry wood?" Haruhi looked down. "No, senpai..." Kyouya chuckled. "Well, we'll have to do with body heat, Haruhi." _Ugh. That sounded like something else. Think, Kyouya..._

Trying to avoid Haruhi's reaction, he grabbed a coconut and took out his Swiss Army knife. Haruhi chuckled. "You have an army knife, senpai?" "It's very useful. I use it quite a lot." Haruhi aahed and looked on in curiosity as Kyouya started cutting the coconut open. Soon enough, the top part was removed. Haruhi smiled. It looked like the coconuts served at restaurants near the beach, minus the straw and the little umbrellas. "Have this, Haruhi." he said, offering it to her. Then he went back to cutting another coconut open. Haruhi started drinking the coconut juice while watching Kyouya. _Kyouya-senpai is quite nice... I have so much to thank him for...his body is quite well-built too..._

Kyouya sat up and started drinking his coconut juice. "This'll do for the meanwhile..." he stated. "Yeah, and we can eat the coconut meat too... very smart of you, senpai." Hearing this, he smiled and took the opportunity to move closer to Haruhi. "Haruhi-" he looked at her, "Tomorrow-"

CLASH! The thunder pealed. "Ah!" Haruhi cringed and was covering her ears and hiding her head in her knees in less than a second. The rain began to pour along with Haruhi's tears. Kyouya was quick to act, scooping Haruhi up bridal style. He ran to the direction of the jungle, he remembered seeing a cave a while ago. Haruhi was terrified, both from the thunderstorm and the fact that Kyouya was carrying her and running at top speed. But she was certain, certain that he'll never drop her. "_I'm sure. He wouldn't drop me. He's Kyouya-senpai after all..." _CLASH! The thunder pealed for the second time. Haruhi cringed, and found solace in Kyouya's relatively warmer chest. She burrowed closer. _"I'll be safe, I'm sure, I'm sure..." _

**Meanwhile...( the Ootori mansion, 8:30 pm)**

**"**Oh, Mommy and Haruhi! Where could they be?We're supposed to leave by 10 pm! Hikaru, call the Ootori police, quick!" Tamaki said, frantic. "Tono, I'm sure it was just a little excursion, besides, it's Kyouya-senpai, nothing can go wrong. Oh, and Tono, I got Haruhi's notebook and pen with me, by the way." Hikaru said, bored as ever. "Why don't we look for them?" Kaoru said, quite contradicting his twin's statement. Well, he was bored. "Maybe they got stuck in some island. Y'know, there was a motorboat by the beach a while ago, but when I came back it wasn't there anymore. So was Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi." he said, quite pleased with himself.

"Kaoru, it's raining. Hard." Hikaru said, his eyebrows raised. "The more we should look. Haruhi's phobia..." Kaoru said, and his eyes were cast on the floor. "God, no..." Tamaki fumbled around for his phone and called Kyouya. No answer. He tried three more times, still none. "Call Hunny and Mori-senpai. We're searching for them." Tamaki said, worried sick. The twins' eyes widened and started to work, Hikaru calling the Ootori police, Kaoru running upstairs to call Mori and Hunny.

Tamaki ran out of the house, all the while pulling a jacket over him. He was drenched almost immediately. He ran to the Ootori police who were on the shore with tens of motorboats. "Divide into two groups, please. The first group, search the mainland, the second, search the other islands. We need total cooperation here. The mission is to find Kyouya and Haruhi before 10 pm." Tamaki was pretty much calmer now, knowing that if he was lost this is how Kyouya would do it. _Where could Kyouya and Haruhi be? Oh, god..._

The rest of the hosts ran out of the mansion and went to Tamaki's side. "We'll go in this boat, Hikaru, Kaoru. Hunny and Mori-senpai, please search on the mainland and have some people come with you." Tamaki asked two of the men to accompany them while Mori and Hunny joined the people searching the mainland. " Call us back to the island if any of you find them!" Tamaki shouted. He crossed his fingers and bit his lip._ I hope they're fine... _"Kaoru, open a flashlight."

The teams started on their mission. "The nearest island is 2 kilometers away, sir." "Go there. We should maximize our efforts. Tell the others to go in different directions." "Yes, sir." The twins were alert and silent, both very worried. _Kyouya-senpai won't be there to manage the funds, the club won't survive, Oh no... and it'd be boring without Haruhi... _

* * *

Kyouya's mind was in conflict. He was thinking of so many things, he wanted to break down and rest. _The cave I saw... Haruhi... Club... _Relief took over him when he saw the cave he had seen earlier. A while ago he decided it was best to stay at shore, but now he has decided this is what's best for Haruhi. CLASH! The thunder pealed again, louder than ever. Haruhi cringed. _"It's so near, so near..."_

Kyouya ran inside the cave's entrance and carefully put Haruhi down. The thunder pealed again, and Haruhi refused to let go of Kyouya's arm. They were both shivering and Kyouya felt a fever coming on. He pulled Haruhi closer and buried his face in her hair. "Don't worry, Haruhi. It'll be fine soon." he said, trying his best to sound strong. Haruhi looked up to meet his eyes. "Senpai..." Kyouya's eyes were now half-lidded, and he was shivering so hard. "Haruhi..." _Haruhi, if only you knew... I want to kiss you, right now, right here... _Nearer and nearer to Haruhi's lips Kyouya's own went, like it was a magnet. Haruhi was confused but too tired to analyze the situation, so she just sat there never taking her eyes off Kyouya's silvery gray ones. _Kyouya-senpai... what's happening? Why... _Kyouya's lips were inches away. _So close, yet so far... Haruhi..._ He cupped Haruhi's cheek and moved forward. _Now-_

CLASH! The thunder pealed. Haruhi covered her ears and eyes, and lay down on the cave's floor, hugging herself. Kyouya was shell-shocked. _I almost kissed her. I- She'll never talk to me again... I'm such an idiot! God, no. _He looked over to Haruhi. "Haruhi-" "Senpai, help me, help me..." Haruhi mumbled. Kyouya was surprised but relieved at the same time. He smiled. _Thank you. _He moved over to Haruhi's side and lay down. "Don't worry..." he said soothingly. "All will be fine..." and as he looked at her, he smiled. _Already asleep. She must be very tired..._ Kyouya's lids started closing. He tried resisting but he couldn't, and as he closed his eyes the last thing on his mind was Haruhi's image. _Haruhi... Good night... I love you._

* * *

"They're not here, Tono!" Hikaru called out. It had been an hour since they started searching and Tamaki was getting very frantic. "Hikaru, are you sure? Check again!" Tamaki shouted back. "I'm sure, Tono!" _Oh. Where are they? It's almost 10 pm! Whatever will we do..._

"This is the last island, Hikaru. They have got to be here..." Kaoru said silently. He held an umbrella over himself and his twin. "Maybe they're in the jungle. Y'know, in some cave, protecting themselves..." Kaoru said, his mind far away. "You think? That's genius, Kaoru! Let's go deeper in the jungle!" Tamaki grabbed both of them by the arm and ran. "Waah, Tono!"

* * *

"Where do you think Kyou-chan and Haru-chan is?" Hunny said, hugging his Usa-chan closer to his chest. They were sitting on a table inside the mansion. The search in the mainland was over and Hunny was having cake. He pushed his cake plate away. "I cant enjoy my cake, Takashi, I'm too worried. I mean, what if anything bad happened to them? I hope not, but just what if?" "I'm sure it's fine, Mitsukuni." Mori had a worried expression etched on his face. "You really think so?" Hunny said, pouting. "Ah." Hunny bit his lip. "I hope so, Takashi."

* * *

Kyouya's gray eyes opened slowly. He had been sleeping only for 10 minutes but it felt like hours to him. The thunderstorm has stopped and there was complete silence. He smiled as his eyes registered Haruhi. He moved closer to her and started caressing her hair. "Haruhi-" he whispered, "I love you so much and I'm sorry I can't tell you yet. I know I'm such a coward, I've done so many things but this is my first time falling in love... It's feels bad, and I'm scared as hell you might get stolen away from me before my very eyes... I love you, Haruhi. So much..." He moved closer to Haruhi's face. _Too much to resist...just once until you accept me... _He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and lay down beside her again. _Only once... All else I have to resist... Until I tell you, Haruhi..._

" Mommy!!!" Kyouya's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice. Tamaki pulled him up by the shoulders and started shaking him hard. "Wake up, Mommy!" Tamaki said, his eyes wide. "Kyouya-senpai!" the twins said in unison. "Kaoru, you were right! They were in a cave!" Tamaki said smiling. "Eh, Haruhi?!" he exclaimed when he saw Haruhi. "What happened, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. He was now shaking Haruhi. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "Senpai!" she cried when she saw Tamaki. "Is the storm over? You're here! We're safe, Kyouya-senpai!" "I see that, Haruhi." Kyouya was back to his Shadow King attitude. "Oh, you're safe, daughter!" Tamaki squeezed Haruhi tight. Kyouya was boiling deep inside. _Tamaki, you..._ "

Let's go back now! I'm so happy you're both safe!!!" Tamaki beamed. He pulled Kyouya and Haruhi to the shore and got them in the motorboat. "Where's our motorboat?" Haruhi asked. "It's fine, we got the camera. It's with Hunny-senpai." Kaoru said, smiling. "Oh, Haruhi, I've got your notebook. I'll give it to you later." Hikaru said. "Thanks, Hikaru." "You're always welcome, Haruhi. So tell me, Kyouya-senpai, how come you don't have a shirt on?" Hikaru said, teasing. Tamaki's eyes widened and looked at Kyouya and Haruhi, looking scandalized. Kyouya rolled his eyes and Haruhi blushed. She started taking it off but Kyouya cut her. "You can keep it, Haruhi. Oh, and please come to school tomorrow." "Sure, senpai." Tamaki's expression softened and he beamed. "You gave your shirt to Haruhi? Oh, you're so heroic, Kyouya!" Tamaki started his " How Heroic Kyouya Is" speech. Everybody stopped listening, and had a laugh all to themselves(except for Kyouya, who was simply smiling while looking at Haruhi). Tamaki could only ask what was the reason why they were laughing. "Oh, tell me~~~!" But still they laughed.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya and smiled at him. She had no memory of the kiss they almost had, nor did she feel the kiss he took from her. Of this Kyouya was very thankful of. "Thanks, senpai. I owe you so much..." she whispered to him. Kyouya chuckled. "Don't worry. I said I'd decrease your debt, not increase. I'll keep my promise." "Thanks, senpai." Haruhi smiled. _Thanks a lot..._

The club went home, all very happy. But Kyouya was the happiest of them all. _Mm, that was priceless. Not what I expected, but it was even better. I might get a fever, but I don't care. No recognition will reach up to what I had with Haruhi..._ As he eased into his sheets, he ran through his mind the day's events. _Phase 2 complete. Phase 3 begins. _

* * *

Waah! What has he done? It was OOC, I've warned you! My GOD!

So. Just tell me how it was and all. . .

Next time it's Kyouya's first Monday as king of the week! Let's see the beach happening's effects on him~~~!

Till next time, Minna!


	7. Princess, Save the Prince

Hello, minna~! Here's the seventh chapter of my story. :D

Wha. Poor Kyouya. He plans, but he never gets to it. But it all gets better in the end! Whee!

Aw. The pen is absent in this one. So sad.

This time, It's Haruhi... :D Yes, she needs more publicity. Let's stop having Kyouya so heroic.

:D haha. so amused.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. But I'm happy anyway. :D

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Haruhi walked to school slowly. She felt terrible, but it was just a little cold. Who she is worried about is Kyouya. _I wonder if Kyouya-senpai is fine... I mean, he was in the rain with no shirt on..._She was very worried, and she dreads what will happen if Kyouya needed to be absent on a day like this, the day he is officially King of The Week. She shivered just thinking about it.

"Haruhi~~~!" The twins called. She grimaced as she saw them, and in less than five seconds was being dragged to class. "So, what happened yesterday with Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked, teasing. Crowds of girls turned to look at the trio. "Something happened between you and Kyouya-senpai yesterday? Kyaaaa!" And in no less than a minute the entire female population was gossiping about what might have happened between Kyouya and Haruhi-kun yesterday. "There'll be fan fiction and doujinshi overload, Hikaru. I think you just increased Haruhi's clients. Genius." Kaoru grinned. He high-fived Hikaru then went inside their homeroom.

Literature, Geometry, and Chemistry passed, subjects Haruhi always pay attention to. But today was an exception, Haruhi's mind was far away, in some other room. A room for the second year, actually. The room that had Kyouya in it. She was told he was present by the his classmates who were also her clients. She imagined he must be busy writing equations and formulas for Physics. _Sigh. I wonder if he's okay..._ "Haruhi, listen!" Kaoru whispered to her. "Eh, I'm sorry, Kaoru. Were you saying something?" Haruhi asked sheepishly. "Yeah, he was" Hikaru replied. "Anyway, it's about tomorrow's costumes. The theme is about the British reign, queens and kings, etc. You have to dress up as the princess." Hikaru said, very amused. "No way." Haruhi whispered back. "It's frilly and it's heavy, with all the corsets and the jewels... No." she flatly refused."Oh, frills and ruffles? That's a good idea, Haruhi! It's be easy, It's just redesigning the dresses you never wore. Kyouya-senpai is cutting down costs, y'know. We're sure it won't be boring cause the clients never saw you wear them...." Kaoru said slyly.

_Oh, I hate them. _The bell rang and Haruhi stood up. It's still an hour before the club starts but she wanted to see if Kyouya was okay. She ran towards the direction of the club room, dodging other students and slipping through narrow ways. Finally, she reached the club room and slammed the door open. A pair of silvery half-lidded eyes met her own. "Hello, Haruhi. You seem to have more clients today than usual. So do I. I must thank Hikaru. Mostly it's moe fangirls questioning our gender, but that makes it more interesting." Kyouya's voice was lower than usual, Haruhi noticed. Also, he pressed on his forehead every now and then, and his half-lidded eyes never seem to widen and be more alert. _I wonder if Senpai is sick? He seems so different... _

Suddenly, the twins came in, running."Hey, Haruhi! Hey, Kyouya-senpai. Haruhi, why'd you run? We were like whoa, and the girls were swooning, like it was some race to catch a plane ride or something. Which is pretty cool.... Well, there's a meeting, I heard, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru grinned. Hikaru put his arm round Kaoru's shoulder. "Ruffles and frills, Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru grinned even more evil. Kyouya was very amused, but he hid it all in a slight smile. He nodded at Hikaru and Kaoru and they ran over to the storage room and grabbed the dress. They started working immediately, cutting here, measuring there, sewing everywhere. Haruhi looked on with terror. _No way I'm wearing that._

"It's necessary you wear that, Haruhi. The set-up won't be complete without a princess. I'll subtract 50,000 yen to your debt if you do." Kyouya said, suddenly on Haruhi's side. "As if I have a choice..." Haruhi muttered. She went on to a chair and did her assignments. _At least the dress will keep Hikaru and Kaoru busy for some time...Sigh. _

* * *

It was time for the club. The seven members positioned themselves, with Kyouya in Tamaki's seat. He had an aura of coolness surrounding him, his eyes were alluringly half-lidded, pulling all attention to him. His hand was held out in welcome. _Five, four, three, two, one. _" Irasshaimase." he said, almost in a hiss. "Kyaaaa!" the clients squealed, and almost half went to his side. He walked slowly in a teasing way. Tamaki was shell-shocked, the twins were gaping, Hunny gulped his cake down, Mori was looking on, and Haruhi was staring at him like it was her lifeline. _Mother in heaven, what has the rain done to him?_

* * *

"Kyouya-kun, is it true that something has happened yesterday between you and Haruhi-kun?" one girl asked excitedly. Kyouya looked over to Haruhi as he chuckled. Then he looked his client in the eye and smirked. "You must find out for yourself, hime." His voice was low and was almost a growl. The girls squealed like it was the end of the world, and practically every client was on either Haruhi or Kyouya's side, asking all kinds of questions. Haruhi sighed. _It's gonna be a long day..._

"Ho, ho, ho , ho, ho!" Renge's voice boomed, overpowering a motor going on at the same time. "Kyouya and Haruhi-kun~~! So lovely, so exciting! Kyaaaa! Slowly, love will develop~!" and the powerful motor began to descend. The twins rolled their eyes and continued their act. Well, they were quite irritated, the Kyouya-Haruhi pairing seemed to be more in the buzz as of now. Kyouya leaned back on his chair and drank his tea. _Actually, love has developed, Renge..._ He looked longingly at Haruhi.

* * *

Club activities were over, and everybody has left with the exception of Kyouya and Haruhi. The latter was cleaning up while the former was typing away on his laptop, blinking and shaking his head every now and then. Haruhi's eyes were on him, a fact Kyouya was oblivious of. Suddenly, Kyouya rested his head on the table, moaning. "Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, forgetting the tea table and the teacups and rushing to Kyouya's side. "Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, frantic. Kyouya stood up slowly, walking over to the nearest sofa. He plopped down on the seat and lay down, covering his eyes with his arm. "Just- go home, Haruhi. I'm fine, you don't need to bother." He said in almost a whisper. _Go home, you can't see me in this state..._

Haruhi reached out for his forehead and touched it gently. "Senpai, you have a fever!" Haruhi said, her eyes wide. She ran to the storage room and grabbed the first aid kit. _Paracetamol, paracetamol... _She smiled when she saw the pill and ran back to Kyouya. "Here, senpai." She gave Kyouya the paracetamol which he reluctantly popped inside his mouth and offered him a glass of water. "Haruhi, thank you. You can leave now." He said, tired and groggy. However, part of him was in ecstasy, Haruhi was looking after him, after all. "I can't senpai, you're sick, nobody will take care of you." Haruhi said bluntly. She walked back to the storage room and pulled out a clean cloth, a basin and a blanket. She heated some water and put in in the basin. Carefully, she set it down beside the sofa.

Haruhi drenched the cloth and wrung it so that it wouldn't drip. She put it on Kyouya's head carefully and sat down on the couch in front of the sofa. She bit her lip and sighed. "Senpai, I'm so sorry-" "No need to apologize, Haruhi. I offered you my shirt. You didn't take it. I can take it. You may go home. Tachibana will take care of everything for me. Now go home." Kyouya said, not taking his eyes of the ceiling. Haruhi sighed and apologized for the last time then stood up to leave. "Bye, senpai." she said, and closed the door behind her.

Kyouya was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Haruhi cared enough to give him paracetamol and put a warm cloth on his forehead for him and sad that she left already. Coughing, he positioned himself in a more comfortable pose and pulled the blanket that Haruhi put out for him. The fever slowly overcame him, and he burrowed in his sheets deeper, thinking of the club activities for tomorrow.

* * *

It was 6 in the afternoon. Haruhi walked up the stairs silently. There were very few people left in the school. It had been an hour since Kyouya told her to leave, but she just sat down by the fountain. She wanted to see if Kyouya was okay. _I wonder if senpai has left..._

Haruhi opened the club room door carefully, lest somebody was inside, probably Kyouya. She scanned the room with her eyes and chuckled when she saw Kyouya splayed on the couch, sleeping without a care in the world. She walked to him quietly, looking down on the floor, remembering that the last time this happened, she wounded her arm (which was still bandaged up to now.). Kneeling down beside him, she pursed her lips and sighed. _You're pretty stubborn too, Senpai. You look better this way, without a care in the world..._

She took Kyouya's glasses off and put it on the nearest table. She lay her head on the remaining space on the sofa and stared at him, scrutinizing his face and laughing at how weird Kyouya looks from her perspective. She smiled and closed her eyes, tired. _I'll just wake up later to go home... _

And both Haruhi and Kyouya entered Dreamland.

* * *

So, how was it??? I told you there will be nice development!

:D Please review!


	8. Tiaras, Dresses and Violins

After almost a month, I'm back! Oh, I'm very, very, sorry! But I'm back now!!!

:D So let's follow what happened to Haruhi and Kyouya...

This chapter is more Haruhi... yeah. :D

Thank you for supporting me, people!

On to the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC.

* * *

Flashback: She took Kyouya's glasses off and put it on the nearest table. She lay her head on the remaining space on the sofa and stared at him, scrutinizing his face and laughing at how weird Kyouya looks from her perspective. She smiled and closed her eyes, tired. I'll just wake up later to go home...

_And both Haruhi and Kyouya entered Dreamland._

Hunny walked cheerfully to the Third Music Room. It was 5 in the am, a time very normal for him to be awake since he needed to train early in the morning. Anyway, he skipped training for some reason today. He had forgotten his wooden sword at school, and he was allowed to skip morning training anyway.

Mori followed silently behind him. They were in their uniforms already, and the only reason why they were heading to the club room was because Mitsukuni needed a little nap. As they walked, he thought about the guards outside. _I wonder... if they sleep on their shift..._

Hunny pushed the door to the club room warily. He took a small peek then hopped in. However, three energetic hops later, he stopped. "Takashi," he whispered. Mori nodded at him then looked at the two figures gracing their sight, one sleeping on a sofa with a blanket over him, and another with her head slumped on said sofa. Hunny giggled. "Aww. Haru-chan's so sweet. Don't you think so, Takashi?" "Ah." was all Mori replied, but Hunny understood him. "I'll take a nap in the dojo, then." Hunny silently opened the door and left with Mori. Walking down the hall he smiled. "When do you think Kyou-chan will tell her?" he asked.

Mori only shrugged.

* * *

_Kyouya pulled Haruhi closer to him. His eyes were half-lidded but he was smiling anyway. The cool night air soothed him, gently caressing him to sleep. It was really worth escaping home for this, even if he was just cuddling with Haruhi in her bed. _

_"Haruhi?" Kyouya whispered. Haruhi looked up to look at him. Kyouya cupped her cheek. "Mmm?" Haruhi asked. "I love you." Kyouya said, smiling. Haruhi smiled back. "I love you too." Kyouya tried to move closer-_

"Ugh!" Kyouya fell down the sofa, disoriented and confused. Slowly, he stoop up and plopped himself back on the sofa, still drowsy. He checked his wristwatch. _Ugh. Too early. _He blocked away all sunlight from the wide windows with a pillow and closed his eyes. He willed himself back to sleep. _Sleep... Why did I have to fall? It was the best dream... sleep..._

Kyouya sighed and gave up. He just couldn't sleep for a reason. He grabbed a paracetamol, popped it into his mouth and chugged down a glass of water. He walked over to the storage room with his eyes closed (partly because he knows the room so well, but mostly because he was still sleepy, very sleepy.) He grabbed a white shirt, a blue coat, and black pants exactly like the ones he was wearing right now. He took his underwear (everybody has underwear and clothes in the room in case something like this happened) and went to the club room's shower. ( which was more of a jacuzzi, two grand showers, and several changing stalls. This is where Mori-senpai changes after practice.) He walked slowly to one of the showers but he stopped when he heard feet shuffling inside one changing stall.

_Haruhi. _Kyouya walked to one of the showers slowly. He immediately stepped inside and turned the faucet on. _Why is she here? It's 6 am... Too early to come... besides, at this time she should be making breakfast for herself... Unless... _Kyouya took a deep breath and didn't know whether to be happy or to dread. Ah, but he was undeniably happy anyway.

* * *

8 am, Class 1-A, Poetry.

Haruhi was **terribly, terribly** dreading what Kyouya will do to her. Well, the fact that she didn't come home was there, and Ranka had called her at 7 am. He was shouting so hard that it seemed Haruhi put her cell on speaker phone. But then, she defied Kyouya. The first demon.

_Oh, why did I even stay back? I'm sure senpai already discovered... He was in the shower when I finished dressing anyway... He probably heard me. Oh, I'm such an idiot. _Haruhi buried her face in her hands and groaned. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Theh her face lightened up. _But then, he said Tachibana was coming for him. Psh, he's just as stubborn as I am. _

Hikaru passed a note to Kaoru. Kaoru opened the folded paper. He scanned it quickly then snickered. He looked over to Hikaru then grinned. Then he mouthed to Hikaru _I know. She looks like she's worried, real worried. It's making her look crazy. _Hikaru laughed.

"Pass your assignments." sensei called, breaking Haruhi's reverie. She flashed a smile, remembering the events that occurred on the cliff. Writing this poem almost killed her. She passed her homework smiling and came back Kyouya in her mind. It was a pleasant thought this time, though.

* * *

8 am, Class 2-A, Literature

_Kyouya's different today..._Tamaki looked at Kyouya nervously, and clicked his pen continuously. Usually this irritated his best friend, but today, Kyouya seemed to be thinking something very deeply. _Click._ Nothing.

Tamaki's eyes widened in terror. _No! Kyouya is being controlled by an alien! No, Kyouya- _Tamaki then reached out for Kyouya, but he stopped when he realized Kyouya was now reading to the class.

_Your questioning eyes are sad. They seek to know my meaning as the moon would fathom the sea. _

_I have bared my life before your eyes from end to end, with nothing hidden or held back. That is why you know me not._

_If it were only a gem, I could break it into a hundred pieces and string them into a chain to put on your neck. _

_If it were only a flower, round and small and sweet, I could pluck it from its stem to set in your hair._

_But it is a heart, my beloved. Where are its shores and its bottom?_

_You know not the limits of this kingdom, still you are its queen._

_If it were only a moment of pleasure, it would flower in an easy smile, and you could see it and read it in a moment._

_If it were merely a pain, it would melt in limpid tears, reflecting its inmost secret without a word._

_But it is love, my beloved. _

_Its pleasures and pains are boundless, and endless its wants and wealth._

_It is as dear to you as your life, but you never wholly know it._

Tamaki was breathless. _It was so... so... so beautiful! It was like Kyouya really meant it! _Sensei clapped vigorously, praise evident in his face. Kyouya sat down gracefully and scanned the poem again. _I could give you a million things, Haruhi. But this is love. An emotion I have never felt towards any other girl in this world. I am afraid to tell you. Yes, I am afraid. Only you could make me afraid... Haruhi, I wish you would just realize. I am too scared of what your reaction will be when I tell you... Of all the merits, you are the most valuable. _

He sighed, and he flipped his black notebook open. Then he reread the club plans for the day. _Oh... now I remember. Mm, just a small amount of pleasure wouldn't be bad, I suppose...._

* * *

"In no way am I wearing that dress." Haruhi stated to the twins, glaring. She eyed the dress in horror. It was light green, with lovely ruffles and lace around it. There were several ribbons around it. Haruhi had decided and it was final. She is not wearing the dress. Then a raven-haired boy came in through the door and smiled at her. _Oh no. _"Fine. Give me the dress." And off she went to the dressing room.

Kyouya smirked. _I'm not even angry. Oh, Haruhi. _He then picked up his costume and went into another dressing room. Hunny giggled. " Kyou-chan seems happy today, Takashi."

"Ah."

* * *

In the court, there were two lovely thrones. On one of it sat a king, that everybody would be sure of. His robe was dark blue in color, and his crown was of gold set with sapphires. On his right side was a beautiful girl, in a flowing green dress. She had a tiara on her head that was adorned with diamond and emerald teardrops. She had long lovely hair. They were perfect.

Two soldiers guarded the doorway, one blond and a little short, but very brave-looking. The other was tall and had raven-black hair, and the braveness he exuded was the same as the blond one. A prime minister was in standing in the corner, smiling handsomely. And two jesters were in the middle, brandishing their cards.

"Waaah! Why can't I be king? Why is Haruhi your queen?" Tamaki wailed. Hikaru and Kaoru grunted. Hunny giggled and Mori chuckled. "Because I'm King of the Week." Kyouya stated icily. Tamaki shrank in his corner.

"It's time." The king stated, and everybody gathered behind him and his queen. Music started to play, and rose petals appeared. "Irasshaimase, ladies." They said in unison as the wooden doors opened. "Kyaaa! Haruhi-kun!, Kyouya-kun!" _It's going to be a long day... _Haruhi tried to smile her best.

* * *

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, I wish I looked as lovely as you." a classmate of hers said. "Ah, but you already are." Haruhi replied wittily. The girl blushed a deep red. Haruhi smiled and picked her tea up gracefully. Nervously she looked over to Kyouya. She shuddered, remembering what he said after she had dressed.

"_You look lovely, Haruhi." _

" _Err...thank you, senpai...."_

" _Don't worry.." Kyouya said with a smirk. "I am not going to add to your debt because of what you did...In fact, if you do your best today and act as a lovely queen I may forgive you and even subtract to your debt."_

" _Oh... okay... I will. " Then Kyouya turned to leave. _

She looked back at her clients. _I must do my best today..._ " Haruhi-kun, since you are Kyouya-kun's queen, does this mean there is really something going on between the two of you?" Haruhi smiled and looked them straight in the eye. "Perhaps you can guess, Sumire-san." she said pleasantly. "Kyaaa!" they squealed in delight. Everybody else squealed and the club was half-expecting Renge to appear out of nowhere. "She's making doujinshis about Kyouya-kun and Haruhi-kun," a girl whispered. Haruhi groaned.

* * *

Haruhi took the dress and tiara off carefully and put on her uniform. _I did fine..._ _I'm sure senpai won't subtract to my debt... I hope. _She stepped out of the dressing room and hanged the dress up. It was to be auctioned.

Kyouya walked over to Haruhi. "Hello, Haruhi." he said. Haruhi looked over to him, trying to avoid eye contact. Kyouya chuckled. "You did good, Haruhi. I have subtracted from your debt." he stated monotonously. Haruhi sighed in relief. "Thank you, senpai." She said, with happiness evident in her expression. "No, thank you, Haruhi." Kyouya replied, and then he turned to leave. Haruhi smiled. _Well, he isn't so cold after all. _Then to the door she went.

* * *

_Damn, I'm so stupid. _Haruhi walked as fast as she can. She didn't understand how could she forget her bag. ( It was because she was thinking about how not cold Kyouya is.) Reaching the staircase, she ran up. _There's the door, _she thought while she panted. Then she opened the door, half-expecting the light and the rose petals to appear. But there was none.

She scanned the room quickly. _There's my bag._ She went over to the table where her bag was and grabbed it. Then she turned around.

_Clang! _Haruhi heard a metal thing fall to the floor. She turned around. It was the pen. _Oh... I forgot to ask about this pen... again. I'm forgetful now...tsk. _The pen rolled over near the back room's door. Haruhi walked over and bent to pick it up. But another thing caught her attention. Music. Sweet music. It was coming from the back room.

Carefully, Haruhi stood up and opened the door to the back room. She peeked in. "Oh..." She said, and smiled.

Kyouya was there. His glasses were off, and his eyes were closed. In his hands was a violin. He was playing a piece Haruhi has never heard before. But it was a beautiful piece, and it took her breath away. She stood there, listening to Kyouya unleash his emotions through the violin. _Mmm... beautiful, such a beautiful piece..._

Then she smiled and put the pen inside her bag. _I never knew he played the violin... he's really good at it. He looks really happy now... he's even smiling. So carefree... There really is a soft spot in your heart, senpai. _

And then Haruhi turned to leave, smiling.

* * *

meh... how was it?

the dream... oh, kyouya. he fell off the sofa. yes, he is fine, he is an Ootori after all. He must recover.

:D wahaha! THe pen has intervened again!!!!

Oh, the poem is not mine.... It is from Rabindranath Tagore, an Indian poet...

violin, violin.

Please review... they make me happy!

:) Thanks guys!


	9. I Want to Know You More

I have returned! Yes! At last!'

Things have been very crazy at school.... I apologize for the long wait, minna-san! :((

So, here is Chapter 9! ... I never really thought I'd reach this long! I originally planned a three shoT! :)

standard disclaimers applY!

**On to the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Fujioka Residence, 1:30 am**

Haruhi can't sleep. Really. It was a terrible, terrible, case of insomnia. No, scratch that. It was an overdose of Kyouya.

_He looks good without glasses...Well, he can be very dashing at times, otherwise he won't be in the club...but I never really thought he could play the violin, and he's good at it too... That piece is so haunting... sigh. _Haruhi turned around. She was sleepy, very sleepy, but the thoughts on her mind kept her from entering dreamland. _Well, I wouldn't be able to sleep at this rate... Maybe I should create some poems... I think Sensei is going to have us make a portfolio... _

Haruhi grabbed the OK pen from her pencil case. _Oh. I know I should return this pen... I forgot again... I promise myself that this will be the last work I will make with this pen. Yes. _With her promise intact in her mind, she started scanning her mind for inspiration. _Sunset, little children, music, violins.. angels...Kyouya-senpai._

**Ootori Mansion, 1:30 am**

Kyouya took his glasses off and put his contacts on. Picking up his violin carefully, he smiled.

Head tilted, he brandished his bow. Eyes on the music sheet he had been writing on for the last thirty minutes, he started playing what he considered his best work so far. _This is for you, Haruhi. _

_Live in this dream, hide in this dream, let it take you away with every stroke. _

_Close your eyes, lose yourself in the melodies enchanting, alluring, and your heart shall be at peace. Beautiful, like the sunset, every note is. Lovely, like the songbirds, the music brings bliss. _

One last stroke, and the angel opened his eyes to be the Shadow King once again.

**Ouran High School, 7:30 am**

Kyouya walked down the hall, his face stoic and his stance perfect. Around him, girls swooned and sighed. Meh, he had no eyes for them, for his sight was set on the brunette girl a few meters away from him, in a uniform same as his and obviously sleepy and frustrated. _What's wrong with Haruhi? _

"Good morning, Haruhi." he said, surprising Haruhi who was half-asleep. "Oh... 'mornin, senpai." she said, the stifled a yawn. Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed. "Haruhi," he started, "that look doesn't sell." he said sternly.

Haruhi pouted. "I don't think so, senpai." she replied, referring to the girls around them both, whispering "Kyaaa! What could've happened last night? Why is Haruhi-kun sleepy? Oh, he's cute when he's sleepy... Kyaaa!"

Kyouya scoffed. "I want you to look good later or else." he warned, then he turned to leave. As quick as lightning, Haruhi grabbed the poem she worked on last night and scribbled something more.

_Next day the angel's mask is up again..._

**Class 1-A, Poetry, 8:00 am**

Sensei clasped his hands together hopefully. "Eh, class... I was hoping there are people in this class who have made some poems in advance? You see, poetry is a good way to express yourself... I am looking for potentials, and I do hope there are people who have made poems... just because they wanted to express themselves? Come on, don't be shy!" he said, hopefully. Haruhi smiled. _I did... but..._

Shyly, Haruhi raised her right hand, along with the president and vice president. Sensei beamed. "Good, good! I suppose the three of you wouldn't mind... Can you read your poem to the class? Ah, yes, you may go first, Fujioka-san!"

Haruhi stood up and took the piece of paper from her bag. "Ah... here it goes..."

_**Behind Silver Clouds**_

_Sweet melodies emanate, _

_lyrics telling of love and fate._

_Closed eyes of a perfect angel,_

_savoring a secret only he can tell._

_Brandishing his bow he plays,_

_a rhythm from a sanctuary._

_Hiding behind silver clouds, no one knew_

_Here and now his emotions, poured out truly._

_Ebony hair, ivory skin,_

_wings strengthened from music._

_All else he lets go of and gives in,_

_Tomorrow once again he'll be a master of his trick._

_And behind same silver clouds,_

_a spectator takes it all, falls for it, it's a perfect show,_

_And next day she meets the angel with his mask up,_

_Spectator prays she may watch again, though._

Sensei beamed and clapped at his student. "It was lovely, Fujioka-san! It is about a discovery, I suppose? Yes, there was a person who hides his emotions on the outside but expresses it through music, through a violin, am I correct? And another person discovers his secret...Yes, very interesting! I suppose this is also about friendship?" Sensei asked, smiling happily.

"Yes, it is implied... the spectator wants to get closer to the angel..." Haruhi said, then bit her lip. _Yes, I do want to know more about Kyouya-senpai... sigh._

Sensei smiled at her. " It was really nice, Fujioka-san. I think you should do this more often." "Thanks, sensei. I will." and Haruhi sat down with relief on her face.

**3rd Music Room, 3:00 pm**

"Haruhi," Kyouya called, while walking over to mentioned girl. "I see you have arranged yourself." he said with authority on his face. "Ah... yes." Haruhi said, pursing her lips. "Good, Haruhi. Oh, I must inform you that tomorrow our theme is Japanese culture. I suppose you have no aversions to wearing a kimono, yes?" he asked, quite monotonously. "Eh, no..." Haruhi replied warily. "Okay. Now follow me, we have a meeting."

Haruhi followed Kyouya to the big table where everybody was already seated. Haruhi and Kyouya took their places. "About yesterday's theme, it was very good. Sales have increased by thirty percent, and the idea of cross dressing seems to be very popular among the ladies. Expect that we will have more of those types. Haruhi, I expect your performance today to be as good as yesterday." he said sternly.

"Yes, senpai." Haruhi replied. "Now for tomorrow's theme, Hikaru, Kaoru, are the kimonos done?" "Yes, Kyouya-senpai." they said cheerfully. "Good. Well, that is all, proceed to prepare yourselves."

Everybody went to their proper places, either arranging tea or sweets. _It will be a long day._ Haruhi plopped down on her chair and looked at Kyouya. _Ah, well. _

**Ouran High School Gardens, 5:00 pm**

Haruhi sighed. It had been a long day, alright. She had been talking to excited girls all day. Not that she was sick of them, she just couldn't keep up with their energy.

As she walked to the gate, she thought about Kyouya. _I do hope I hear him play again..._Haruhi smiled, then proceeded, when suddenly...

Pit, pat, pit, pat... whoosh! Heavy rains fell down from the sky. Haruhi ran to the nearest tree, groaning. "Oh, how will I get home at this rate? Damn it..." She sighed in frustration. "I still have to study..."

Haruhi was contemplating on her dilemma when a sleek black limousine pulled up in front of her. The side windows slowly opened, revealing Kyouya. "Haruhi, get in." he said, and there was concern on his face. Haruhi stared for a while, stunned, then blinked and got inside Kyouya's limousine. _Was that... concern?_

"Thanks a lot, senpai, I really appreciate this." she said, relieved. Kyouya only nodded at her. "I need you to be well tomorrow, Haruhi." he said, switching back to his stoic mode. Then he looked at the road ahead of them "Fujioka residence, Tachibana." "Yes, Ootori-sama."

The ride was mostly silent. Kyouya would remind Haruhi of what to do tomorrow, but that was that. But inside, Kyouya was happy that he got an opportunity to help Haruhi. He wouldn't want Haruhi to be sick, anytime.

Haruhi looked over to her senpai. What met her eyes stunned her. _He's smiling... genuinely... _Haruhi stared on, mesmerized. Apparently Kyouya was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Haruhi staring at him. There was a feeling that stirred inside of Haruhi. The same feeling she felt yesterday, when she saw Kyouya playing the violin, when he dressed her wounds, all those times he was there for her at the beach. It was like a movie playing through her mind. _I owe him so much...I owe him my life. Yet, I know almost nothing about him. I... he saved me, and I know I am his friend... friend._

Haruhi wondered why she felt sad about that, her being his friend... She wanted to know so much more about Kyouya, yet she never discovered anything in her long time as a host. The only thing she knows is that he plays the violin, and that is something she was very happy to know.

Haruhi's reverie was broken when the limousine screeched. They were already in front of her house. Tachibana held the door out for her, and she replied with a friendly smile. Kyouya followed behind her and walked her up the stairs leading to her apartment. By this time, the rain had stopped, and for that Haruhi was very grateful of.

As they neared the doorway, both of them felt sadness. Haruhi put her keys in the knob. "Thanks again, senpai... So... um... bye. See you tomorrow. " she said, biting her lip. "Yes, I'll see you..." Kyouya looked down. " Um, senpai, is anything wrong?" Haruhi asked, worried. "Ah, no. Thank you for your concern..."he replied, looking down. "Senpai, that kind of look doesn't sell." Haruhi said, imitating Kyouya. Kyouya laughed, now looking at her. Haruhi was stunned. _He's... laughing..._ Haruhi chuckled, then it turned to a smile.

"So... you have to rest, Haruhi... Goodbye..." Kyouya pursed his lips. "Um, yeah... bye, senpai." Haruhi said. They were both too reluctant to leave, but Kyouya finally turned to leave.

_One step..._

_Two steps..._

Haruhi just stared.

_He's nearing the stairs now..._

_Three steps...  
_

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried. Kyouya turned around to find Haruhi already in front of him. "Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, with a small smile on his face. "Um..." Haruhi was looking down. Then with one fluid motion, Haruhi kissed Kyouya on the cheek.

Kyouya's eyes widened. He stared at Haruhi, who was still looking down. "Eh... bye, senpai. Have a safe trip." she said, blushing deeply. Then she ran inside the apartment.

_She kissed me. _Kyouya smiled as the truth sank in. He touched his cheek. _Is it a kiss of love...? If it was only friendship... then I hope it may grow... _Kyouya turned around, smiling, reminiscing the day he kissed Haruhi on the beach.

_Baka! What have you done, Haruhi? Oh, why didn't you think? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She buried her face in her pillow, blushing deeply._ Oh, what has gotten into me? I couldn't help it, I don't know why...  
_Haruhi groaned. _Oh, I'm usually level-headed, what has gotten into me?_

Haruhi turned around, then set her eyes on a magazine. On it was written "LOVE". Haruhi's eyes widened. Then Kyouya's image immediately entered her mind.

_No! It can't be! I'm not in love with Kyouya-senpai! He's the Shadow King! He's an Ootori! He's... my savior..._

_I'm not in love with him... _

_Or am I?_

* * *

wahahaha! Haruhi has done iT! Yay!

If it seems to you that Kyouya is really OOC, I suppose I intended that.

It's supposed to mean that he is growing, being more open... ah, well, it is love after all!

:)) Haruhi was really, really affected by Kyouya playing the violin. :))

Eh... should I change this story into the Poetry genre? Hmm...

Well, until next time. !!!

(C'mon... press the green button down there. :)) heehee.)


	10. Beneath The Cherry Tree

another month has passed. sigh.

Sorry, dear readers! waaa. :((

But I'll make sure Chapter eleven comes really quickly, cause schoolwork is lightening up.!

Standard disclaimers apply~!

Here's Chapter TEN!

* * *

Chapter 10

Beneath The Cherry Tree

**Ootori Mansion, 11 pm**

Kyouya closed his onyx eyes and brandished his bow. _She kissed me. _An enchanting melody filled the room, and relaxed both Kyouya and the lovely lady outside his door. The lady smiled, excited.

_He's getting better… and he's playing more nowadays. Oh, he's grown so much. _Fuyumi smiled gently. She just stood there, listening to her brother play, a luxury he can only afford in the comfort of his room. _It must be nice, Kyouya. _

The music ended with a long note. Fuyumi sighed happily, and smiled. _Good night, Kyouya._

**Fujioka Residence, 11 pm**

It was another sleepless night for Haruhi. But it was a different thing this time, albeit it still involved Kyouya.

_Oh, Haruhi, what have you done! Grr… In no way am I in love with Senpai! It's stupid! Impossible. No, no, no!_

_Yes. Accept it, Haruhi._

_He did save me… many times… sigh._

Haruhi hugged her pillow tightly. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what she read on the Net about two hours ago. There were five signs, as the site said.

**_One. You can't stop thinking of him._**

_Isn't that what's happening now?_

**_Two. When he smiles, you can't help but be dazed._**

_Remember when he smiled in the limousine? You gazed._

**_Three. You look up to him. He is great in your eyes. _**

_He's your saviour. _

**_Four. You want to know more about him._**

_You were so happy when you learned he plays the violin._

**_Five. You want to be with him. You want to share happy times with him._**

_And isn't that the reason you want to hear him play again, just for you?_

_I love him… Oh, no._

Haruhi just sighed.

**********

**Morning Sequence, Kyouya Ootori, 5:30 am**

Beep. Beep. Beep. It was the first alarm.

But Kyouya was up already. In fact, he was in the bathroom already…

"Master…Oh." Tachibana was surprised. It was an hour too early. _Oh no._ Tachibana ran downstairs, looked for a maid, and shouted. "Sumire! Hurry, run to the kitchen! The Master Ootori is already up!" he said, quite frantic. "Ehh? He's up already? Okay, I'll go now!" The maid said in obvious surprise. Quickly she ran to the kitchen.

Kyouya got out of the bath, and dried his hair with his towel. Putting on his pants and shirt, he looked outside in the direction of his balcony. _This must be a special morning. _Then he walked over to the alarm and turned it off. He put his coat on and his special Ootori smile that oozed confidence and coolness.

_Ahh, it is a great day._

**Morning Sequence, Fujioka Haruhi, 5 am**

Haruhi yawned and stretched her arms. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and cabinets. _Miso soup and rice…tamagoyaki … ah. There is a meat sale today, I have to go there, we're out of meat… Now what to put in mine and Dad's bento…_

Haruhi washed the rice and put it in the rice cooker. She took out a frying pan and a casserole. _Miso soup, salmon and tamagoyaki… ebi tempura, maybe… _

Ranka entered the house with a big grin. "Good morning, my Haruhi~!" he said energetic still after a whole night of work at the bar. "Oh, good morning, dad! How was work?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, fine. We had a lot of fun! Ah, let me make the ebi for you, Haruhi…"

_I hope I can face Kyouya-senpai today._

**Ouran High, Lunch Period, Cafeteria**

"Haruhi~! Let's share lunches~!" The twins said energetically. Haruhi sighed in exasperation. _I've been avoiding Senpai all day… I have no choice but to face him now… _

"Hello, Haruhi-kun~!" one of Haruhi's clients said. "Ah, good morning, Chiyuki-san. You look lovely today." Haruhi replied, smiling. "Kyaaa~!" Chiyuki and her friends blushed. "Ah, Haruhi, you are such a natural at this. No acts or whatever…" Kaoru said while playing with a piece of string. "Thank you, Kaoru." Haruhi replied. Then she started to eat.

**********

"I'll have caviar, bird's nest soup and the chef's special Kobe beef. What are you going to have, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, his eyes lighting up. "Foie gras and the seasoned lobster." Kyouya replied. The chefs started on their (very, very expensive) orders and they proceeded to where Haruhi and the twins were sitting. Two butlers followed them and poured water on their glasses. Haruhi grimaced. _Rich bastards. __$40 for a bottle of water? _She looked at them both and smiled, although there was hesitation when she looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya smiled back. Haruhi sighed, relieved. Kyouya started to talk. "So, today's theme is Japanese culture. There will be tempura, salmon and the like. Also, we'll wear kimonos to match. The venue is the field behind the South Wing. Be there on time. That's all. And, tomorrow will be the grand ending of my week as the King… we'll wear formal attires and there will be fireworks, so expect lots of visitors. "

Tamaki smiled. "It's been a good week, hasn't it? We should do this more often~!" he said cheerfully. "Yeah!" the twins replied, while Haruhi nodded. Then Hunny and Mori came out of the blue. " Haru-chan~!" he said, while glomping down Haruhi. Several girls went "Awwww!" and Haruhi coughed.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan~!" Hunny said with his near-tears face on. "It's fine!" Haruhi said, quite afraid that he would cry. Sometimes she just forgets that he's 18.

Mori and Hunny took their places on the table, and Tamaki and Kyouya's food came, along with three cakes. "Yay! My cake's here!" Hunny laughed, pleased. Haruhi smiled, happy. Well, she does have nice friends. Then she looked up, her eyes meeting onyx ones.

Kyouya smirked. Haruhi pursed her lips and looked down. She tried to focus on her bento, but Tamaki was busy fussing about how she was eating only a bento while they ate caviar and all sorts of expensive foods. She sighed, exasperated. "Senpai, please stop. It's okay; just let me eat in peace." Then Haruhi turned to leave.

Kyouya was chuckling inside.

**Cherry Blossom Field, 3 pm**

Haruhi walked silently, thinking of what Kyouya thinks of her. She was quite early today, for there were no assignments she had to do. The twins were asked a favour by their sensei, and she took a different path again, so it was quite peaceful for her.

She set her bag down and looked at the cherry blossoms around her. It was summer, so the blossoms weren't falling yet. But still, it was a breathtaking scene. She smiled and just looked the trees for some time.

About a few meters away from her was Kyouya, who was looking at Haruhi, quite puzzled. His lips formed a smirk. He was wearing a blue kimono, matching Haruhi's pink one. He had made sure they looked good together.

Silently, Kyouya approached Haruhi. "Haruhi," he said, surprising mentioned girl. "Oh, senpai! You surprised me…" Haruhi exclaimed. "Sorry. But, you are early today, hm? Good." Kyouya said while adjusting his kimono. "Ah, yes… no home works." Haruhi smiled. "Um… senpai… about yesterday…" Haruhi crossed her fingers. She was about to speak when Kyouya chuckled. "What's so funny, senpai?" she asked. "Nothing. I never thought you would do that, but ahh, it is a good way of showing appreciation." He said, with a smirk still on his face. Haruhi bit her lip, then sighed. "Thank you, senpai."

"No problem, Haruhi. Ah, come with me." Kyouya said, then walked over to the center of the clearing. There were many more low tables around, but this table was the biggest. It held all the food and the drinks, as well as the flowers for the ladies. Kyouya got a plate, put ootoro on it, then gave it to Haruhi. "For your good work, Haruhi."

"Eh?" Haruhi was delighted. "Thanks, senpai!" She was very pleased, and she started to eat the ootoro. Kyouya smiled, happy that he made Haruhi happy too. _Now, Kyouya._

"Haruhi. I must tell you something." Kyouya started, and Haruhi turned to look at him. "Yes, senpai?" she asked curiously. Kyouya bit his lip, then began. "It's been a good week, hasn't it?" His onyx eyes bored deeply into Haruhi's. "Yes, senpai…"

"This week I realized something very important. Well, I have to tell you that I…"

"Haruhi! We've been looking all around for you!" Tamaki glomped Haruhi down, followed by the twins. Haruhi dropped her plate on the grass, and Kyouya looked down, angry. Hunny looked over to Mori. "Oh no… He was going to confess today." He said, near tears. Mori looked at Kyouya and then comforted Hunny. "Don't worry. He'll get another chance, Mitsukuni."

"Get to your places." Kyouya said, his voice icy. Tamaki and the twins shuddered in fear, and they ran to their tables. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, worried, but eventually went to her table. _What could that be he wanted to tell me? _

And so the hosting began.

**3rd Music Room, 5 pm**

"Bye, Haru-chan! Bye,Kyou-chan!" Hunny was trying to lighten up the mood. "Bye, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi replied. Now she was all alone with Kyouya. She looked over to him, then walked silently over. "Are you okay, senpai?" she asked the boy who was typing quite ferociously on his laptop. "Yes, Haruhi." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Umm…about what you were gonna tell me…"

"Maybe next time, Haruhi…" Kyouya sighed. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you did nothing wrong, senpai."

"I insist." He replied.

Haruhi thought for a while then smiled. "What is it?" Kyouya asked.

"Promise you'll do what I ask?" Haruhi asked, smiling. "As long as you don't ask me to decrease your debt." He smiled. Haruhi laughed. "No. Also, after you do this, you have to tell me what you want to tell me. Okay?" She was still smiling. Kyouya was curious, very curious why. "Okay." He replied.

"Okay. You have to play the violin for me." Haruhi said, smiled at Kyouya, then got her bag and ran outside.

Kyouya looked at her, dumbfounded. _Wha-how does she know?_ _How… _

Kyouya's surprise then turned to a smile.

_Yes. I'll play my masterpiece, then I'll tell you. _

_You'll see, Haruhi, that I'm the boy for you._

* * *

My! Haruhi sure was daring that time.

Was it too OOC? Tell me, tell me!

But ah, at least Haruhi knows, :))

...

He tried to tell her! waaan. But he failed, so...

The pen shall intervene next chapter! Yay!

That's all, dear readers!

You know you want to click that green button down there!


	11. All For The Love of A Pen

Welcome to the last chapter. whaaaa!

Well, that makes me very sad.

But, ah. I hope this makes you happy!

So.

Standard disclaimers apply.

On to the story!

* * *

Ootori Mansion, 9 pm

Canon D, Pachelbel. Kyouya closed his onyx eyes, then began with the piece, slow and sweet at first, then turning quick at the middle. It was perfect for romantic moments, ballroom dances. It was the piece Tamaki was going to play tomorrow at the ball.

He had decided. Tomorrow, at the peak of the party, he would ask Haruhi to come with him to one of the room's veranda. Then he'd play his masterpiece to her. The fireworks will start as he tells her, and he'd either be happier than he'd ever been or down as his guests stared in awe at the fireworks, the ballroom, and his party. He will take the risk.

Oh, if he hadn't fallen in love. His feelings were growing exponentially by the day. What a very scientific way to say it.

…..

Fujioka Residence, 6 am

Haruhi put a sweater on then went outside. She had just finished making breakfast and was waiting for Ranka to come home.

She leaned her arms on the railings, thinking about what she asked Kyouya yesterday. She sighed. How un-Haruhi. It seemed so… different, not her. It seemed like she was a different person. She frowned. It was so wrong. Yes, she is in love, but why is she acting that way? Hell, she can't think of any reason.

"Haruhi, Papa's home!" Ranka greeted, the hugged Haruhi tightly. Haruhi hugged back, smiling appreciatively. "Welcome home Dad. How was work?" she asked. Ranka smiled and began to talk as they entered the apartment.

…..

Host Club Meeting, Lunch Time, Third Music Room

" Ha-ru-hi~!" the twins called, obviously very excited. Haruhi looked up from her Math homework, eyes big in curiosity. "Look! Here's your tuxedo! Isn't it nice?" Kaoru began, and Hikaru came with a dashing black tuxedo in tow. Haruhi smiled slightly. It must have cost more that her yearly rent on the apartment.

"It'll look really good on you! Oh, we're so excited. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, and Kaoru nodded. "Tono forced us to make you a dress, but Kyouya-senpai won't let us. Too bad, we really wanted to see you in a dress again." Kaoru stated, sighing. Haruhi grimaced, and thanked Kyouya in her head. She looked over to said boy. He was making calls and reading lists.

"Kyou-chan, here's a list of the caked I ordered!" Hunny gave a list to Kyouya, and Kyouya thanked him politely with a smile and nod, then Hunny went back to eating a cheesecake. He seemed pretty relaxed.

The room was mostly silent, and it was as if Tamaki wasn't there. But the piano playing reminded Haruhi that Tamaki was there. He was practising his piece for later that night.

The twins were now talking to Hunny about his tux and they all seemed excited. Haruhi looked at her black suit and smiled. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. As long as she doesn't ruin the tux. She smiled even more.

…..

The Ballroom, 9 pm

A few calls every now and then, but the party was doing good. Kyouya had it all laid out. Ih thirty minutes, Tamaki would play Canon D on the piano and they will have the first dance, the Hosts with their chosen partners. Tamaki would join the next dance. Then after the dance, Hikaru and Kaoru would host their fashion show, showcasing all the costumes the hosts wore for the week. Then by midnight, a fireworks show, and after that, his and Tamaki's thank you speech and official announcement of change of power. He smiled, remembering that Haruhi had rolled her eyes at the last one.

And his other plan: a quarter to midnight, he'd ask Haruhi to come with him out of the ballroom and into another room, into its veranda. Then he'd play, and when midnight comes, he would have her answer. It was awfully romantic, he knew, but that's what Haruhi wanted, right?

Kyouya smiled at a client. He walked over to her, smiling his signature host smile. "Enjoying the party, Amaya-san?" he said, dashing and all that. Amaya blushed, the replied with a small yes. "Good. It is my pleasure… Ah, Amaya-san, may I take the honour of taking you as my first dance?" he offered his hand. Amaya blushed even harder, but accepted, and off they went to the dance floor.

The hosts began to gather and the emcee began to speak. "The First Dance is about to begin. Our hosts will dance with their chosen partners, so please settle." The emcee nodded at Tamaki, then he began to play.

The dance began sweet and slow and Haruhi danced masterfully, carefully. She looked over to Kyouya, trying to look at how he was doing it. It seemed as if it was nothing to him. Haruhi stepped to the right, then her partner twirled around so that her back was to Haruhi's front. Slow, small steps, then she twirled back to face Haruhi. Faster, and by this time they had covered half the dance floor. Haruhi saw her partner look over to the crowd. She smiled. She knew she was looking at her fiancée.

One last twirl and they came face to face with each other. A bow, and a smile, then Haruhi gave her hand to the boy her partner kept staring at. They thanked her with a smile, and then they began to dance in the next melody. Tamaki was already looking for a partner; he smiled at Haruhi for the briefest time before disappearing into the dance floor. Haruhi noticed Hunny and Mori walking out the door, so she walked over to join them.

"Where are you going, Hunny-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked in a low voice. Hunny beamed at her. "We're gonna make one last check on the fireworks to make sure it will be perfect. We'll be meeting the supplier in the next room. Wanna come?" Hunny asked. Haruhi nodded, and Mori smiled at her. He lead them to a door to another room, then they sat down on the chairs. "It's gonna be a little while before the supplier comes."Hunny stated, smiling thoughtfully. Haruhi grinned, then she stood up, walking to the veranda.

_They're wonderful stars._ Haruhi smiled softly, then reached into her pocket. Touching the OK pen for a while, she knew she'd make it through the night. She pulled the pen out. She closed her eyes. She'd gone so far, gone so high, and there are things that have changed. She knew she was strong, and this is her way, and if by a miracle she can take everything until she graduates, she knew she'd be happy. There will be nothing more to ask for. She had good friend, a loving father, and a dream waiting to come true. She smiled. And she opened her eyes.

"Haru-chan, the supplier's here!"Hunny called, surprising Haruhi. She turned around, leaving the pen behind. A mere push would have caused it to fall down. But Haruhi didn't notice, she was too surprised. The pen lay there, in the moonlight, the stars smiling at it, knowing the dreams that will come true by it.

.....

Haruhi had returned to find that the dances had ended. She, Hunny and Mori walked to the backstage, where they are expected. The fashion show had begun, and a girl in the dress Haruhi wore when she played the role of queen walked gracefully down the catwalk. Cameras snapped, and the girl posed in a very royal-looking stance.

Kyouya smiled. He knew the photobooks would sell like crazy. In fact, he had already a hundred pre-orders. H elooked over to his father and brothers, talking to a man that dealed with electronics and new technology. He somehow knew that the conversation would end in a deal.

He looked over to Haruhi, sipping a glass of water. She seemed stressed. Kyouya began to walk to her, but his phone rang and he had to take the call. He sighed, frustrated.

.....

Haruhi stood, head held high. Cameras were snapping everywhere. Here she was, beside Tamaki, and it was the end of the show. The twins were on both sides of the stage. She smiled, thinking that even as she is wearing her tuxedo, it has already been sold at their online auction.

The hosts stepped down the stage, and Haruhi asked for some water. She sat down at her chair, and complimented her clients. She wasn't tired yet, and she was very thankful for that. She hoped that she can take it until three a.m.

.....

The Ballroom, 11:40 pm

The pen was lost. Haruhi had been too busy to notice, and she was frantic. Yes, it isn't hers, but still. She wanted to know who the owner was. She walked around the room, looking for it in the most oblivious way possible. She knew she had it at the veranda, but she wasn't sure whether she still had it after that. She walked out of the room, pouting.

11:45

Haruhi was nowhere to be found. Kyouya searched for her, frustrated. She's supposed to be in the party! _God, where'd she go? It's time, my plan can't backfire..._Kyouya went outside, into the hallway, then into the next room. He knew she probably wouldn't be here, but ah, he had to check everywhere.

Kyouya went out into the veranda. Something gleamed, which caught Kyouya's attention. He moved closer to it. Then he realized that it was his pen. Kyouya was surprised, but then he smiled.

He reached out for his pen,

He reached out for his pen, but as he touched it, a small hand rested on his. The hand pulled away immediately, as if his hand was forbidden to touch. He looked up. It was Haruhi.

"Eh, senpai... you... are you the owner of that pen?"Haruhi asked, looking slightly dazed. "Yes... Haruhi. Has it been with you?" Kyouya asked silently. "Yes... ah... so..." Haruhi couldn't quite find her tongue. She bit her lip, thinking of what to say. _So it was his..._

He smiled. So his pen was with her? How wonderful... He looked at Haruhi, amused, then he looked on her lips. Those lips. He looked at them curiously, finding it hard to resist temptation. _No..._

Temptation. It was too big. Kyouya leaned down, looking into Haruhi's eyes for the briefest time before putting his hand on her back. His other hand found her cheek, then he looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

Haruhi stood still, frozen. She was confused, but she knew well what was going to happen next. She couldn't quite believe it. She stared back at Kyouya, in little defense. Ah, no. It was not defense, it was curiosity.

Then their lips met.

It stayed like that for at least three seconds, then Kyouya opened his mouth. Gently, he nudged Haruhi's mouth open with his tongue. He focused on her upper lip, kissing it gently. Haruhi then kissed back, unsure at first, but when she was sure she kissed deeper.

The kiss was mostly gentle, slow. Kyouya then put his tongue in Haruhi's mouth, and when his tongue touched hers, he pulled it away.

They stood like that for a minute, breathing deep. Haruhi was looking down, embarrassed, a million thoughts flooding her mind all at once. She was exhilarated, feeling wonderful. She was smiling, in between deep breaths. Then Kyouya moved closer to her.

"I love you. That's what I wanted to tell you, Haruhi." He whispered into her ear. Haruhi smiled, and she looked into his onyx eyes. Kyouya smiled at her, then he pulled away from their hug. "Sit down." He said to Haruhi, and then he got his violin from behind him. Haruhi sat down, watching Kyouya with much interest. She watched as he brandished his bow and closed his eyes. She smiled a big smile, and it even got bigger as he began to play.

It was the exact piece he was playing when she first heard him play. It was the piece she loved so much. She knew he was pouring his heart out. And she knew everything was in place. She knew their will be a one-of-a-kind love, something that cannot be expressed at all times, and she had doubts, but as Kyouya played, they all ceased, and she relaxed. She closed her eyes, and she wandered.

Then the piece drew to a close, and both Haruhi and Kyouya opened their eyes. They stayed in that position, just looking at each other, smiling, and when the night sky lit up in blue and green, they both looked up.

Haruhi stood up and stood beside Kyouya. Somehow her hand found his, and they watched as the fireworks show went on.

And as the people watched the show, two people's dreams came true. A love that had begun to spring through opportunities, stolen glances and chances. But most importantly, through a pen.

Kyouya reached into his pocket and touched the pen. And then he knew nothing can be more perfect. He had achieved a merit more valuable than any other.

All for the love of a pen, who knew dreams can come true?

* * *

Haha! Finally!

*dances*

Well. Tell me, was it crap? I tried my best. sigh.

But I really really do hope it made you happy.

I have some ideas forming to continue...

tell me in your reviews, kay?

Should I continue or not?

Thanks very much~!


	12. AN

Oh, hey guys! Yeah, I just wanted to say THAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS! For all the support and reviews! You've all been so kind, thank you!

Also, I wanted to tell you that the sequel to this story is now posted! Or, I put it on just few seconds back so it may not be up yet, so… 4 to 8 hours, I guess, if you read this as soon as I put it up.

Please read it! Thank you so much!

HUG!


End file.
